Silver the hedgehog: My Future
by jaks224
Summary: My opinion on Silver's life after 06 in the sonic series, may contain Silvaze much later on. Contains very few Oc's and only one will be around most of the time. Most characters are owned by Sega.
1. Chapter 1

Silvers POV-

I was about three at the time... when I was taken from my mother. I have very few memories of it but I can remember her she was a bat a white one with aqua eyes. She was only 20 when she had me. I can't remember much of her but I can the stories she told me. Like the times when she had tried to steal the master emerald, they were funny. Most of them were happy and fun filled adventures with jewels, fun and laughter but the last one was different she told me of what happened to everyone in the stories and what had happened to my father and her.

I can remember my dad to. I only met my dad a few times but when he did appear he ignored me my mum tried to show me to him but he didn't really care. He never did. He called me a freak and after he did that mum would tell him to leave. I asked mum why he had said that and she told me it was to do with the symbols on my hands that I was powerful and he was jealous of my powers, I could tell she was talking about my psychokinesis (at that age I could lift small rocks with it.). Even then he never showed me any kindness. Even on the day the men in suits found me and locked me away. My mother tried to get me back but he didn't. My mother was captured and put in the cell with me. This is when she told me the final story.

She told me that my Uncle sonic and Aunt Amy (who weren't really my aunt and uncle) and their friends had tried to stop the evil Eggman and failed leaving her and my father all alone. Eggman himself died leaving her and my Dad to take the blame. She told me that they had me by accident and that my dad loved someone more when I asked who she told me it was a girl who had died called Maria. And that Shadow was still upset about it. That he tried to hide it but wasn't very good at it. That he still says her name while he sleeps. That he misses her and wishes she could bring her back. But he cannot.

She told me about her friends and that that my boots were Amy's (But she had fixed them and made them better for boys) and gloves were Sonics (but the symbols on my hands shone through) and that she had made my gold cuffs. That the blue band in the middle was made from the master emerald. She told me that we were going to fix this world and rid it of the horrid creatures on the surface ( Ifrit creatures). That we could have a good life Mum, Dad and me. But that it couldn't happen anymore. That no matter what she loved me. Then the guard told us it was time for me to go. My mum cried she hugged me, kissed me on the forehead told me that she loved me and then the guard took me. I tried to escape but my psychokinesis was too weak. I cried and mum cried to yelling for them to give me back.

The door was locked and I was put into a see through tube then needles were put into my arms and head it really hurt there was a weird gemstone on the ground. The scientists around the tube on computers talked about how they were going to make me into a weapon and use me to capture my father. I tried to pull the needles out but was too weak. They spoke about how they could use me to conquer this world and make it their own using the stone. I couldn't do anything I was too afraid. Then an alarm went off they shouted about a creature getting in and that they would have to hurry.

The needles filled with liquid and were injected into me and it felt like my mind was on fire. It was like lightning was inside my head burning my brain. Then the tube began to fill with weird green water I bashed on the glass trying to break free but It was no use. Then suddenly the locked door I entered through was broken open and there was my mother and father my mother ran towards me my dad telling her to leave me. But that's when the guards caught my mum and told my dad to get down on his knees, he growled but then... he did so the guards surrounded him and then I heard a bang I didn't know what it was. But afterwards dad was lying on the ground not moving. This wasn't a good time for a nap. My mum was trying to get to me trying to break me out but that's when the guards pulled her out the room and I heard another bang. Followed by silence. The water was above my head now I ran out of air and fell asleep. And boy was it going to be a long sleep.

G.U.N. scientists point of view

We decided to lock away this hedgehog known as Silver he could still have been some use to us. He would have been at least if the creatures hadn't made it past the quarantine wall. They attacked killing us very few were left and I doubt we'll last much longer. To our knowledge there are only about 500 humans left and 2000 mobians left. I doubt mankind will last. Much longer the chao population is down in one garden situated in the bio-dome. It's safe there but we can't get in. The place is surrounded by Ifrid creatures. We edited the white hedgehog changed him made him stronger, made him smarter and taught him over 50 different languages... including chao.


	2. Chapter 2

200 years later

Melody the Chao's P.O.V.-

There's a chao garden in the middle of the strange building. Mama and Dada tell me it's the only safe place left one of the few with power. I'm not like the other chao they're blue and yellow. I'm like Dada he's orange and yellow. I have 20 brothers and sisters and not one of them look like me. They're really mean to me they took my food, they stole my sleeping spot everything. That was until one day I was looking for food when I came across a large glass chamber. It was covered in dust. I rubbed the dust off and saw a face. I rubbed some more off and saw it was a mobian. I had never liked mobians they came to the garden and tried to steal our food but this one looked different. He looked sad scared even. I noticed a button on the tube. I pressed it and there was a loud noise, I ran away and his watching him from the shadows.

Silvers P.O.V.-

I collapsed gasping for air the pain in my head was gone but where was I? My hands were numb and it was hard to stand up but in the end I managed. I called out for my mum and had a look around. On the ground I saw the gemstone that had been in the tube with me. I reached to pick it up but when I did I had a vision. A bright Light flashed before my eyes and then events repeated themselves, I woke up fell out the tube gasping for air, but this time I heard a scream I got to my feet and ran towards it leaving the stone behind me. Then I saw a several people surrounding a purple cat she was screaming in pain. They were beating her calling her things like Fire cat or Spawn of Iblis. I saw this and used my psychokinesis to throw them away then I turned to the cat she screamed she was still afraid. I looked at her; she looked about my age only a little smaller. She had a weird red stone on her head and as she cried small flames surrounded her it was amazing. I extended a hand to her and asked her if she was okay she looked at the hand confused even a little scared. I moved my hand a little closer and told her it was okay and that I wouldn't hurt her. She looked up at me staring into my eyes. I smiled at her, then she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up.

Then there was another flash and I was back on my own in the room.

I looked at the stone in my hand I looked at it what had just happened, who was that cat and where was she? I had no idea. I looked around some more and on the side of the tube it said last active 200 years ago... I was confused. I had never been a good reader but now I could read perfectly. I was thinking about all this when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around hoping to see my mother but instead I was greeted by a small chao. I had seen a few in my life but could never understand them. They were cute but slightly annoying in my opinion. She looked up at me then she did something I never expected she said "Hello". I was gobsmacked a chao that could speak English.

"How are you doing that" I asked.

"Doing what?" she replied.

"Your speaking English you're a chao you should speak chao-ish or whatever it's called".

"No your speaking English I'm speaking Chao" She replied angrily "Chao can understand mobians but mobians arn't supposed to understand chao"!

I was confused the little chao seemed to be telling the truth.

"What were the needles in your head?" she asked

Then I realised they must of done it the needles had changed me like in the vision I was stronger I could barely lift a rock let alone a person. And I couldn't read before let alone know a big number like 200.

"Hello Mr. Funny head I'm talking to you!" The chao shouted up at me.

"I have no Idea" I told the chao.

"My names Melody can you tell me who you are?" The chao said patting the spot on the ground next to her.

I sat down and then she clambered up on to my knee I told her my name was silver and that I think the needles taught me chao and did other things to me. I also told her about me such as my age and what had happened to me I also told her some of the stories mum had told me. She enjoyed them. She told me some stories to like about how her brothers and sisters were mean to her and Mum and Dad were the only kind ones, she was telling me an interesting one about how she got her name (that had something to do with learning the flute at an early age) then suddenly.

? : MELODY GET DOWN FROM THERE, GET AWAY FROM THAT, THAT MOBIAN!

There In the door way I saw a much older much more tired looking chao using a walking stick to move along.

Melody ran over to the chao and said "it's ok mum this is silver he's nice a tad stupid but nice".

Agnes (the mother Chao) was still angry though "Melody they aren't nice they steal our food and cook us and eat us".

Melody was mad "but he understands our language!"

With that the older chao turned to me and said "that's not possible Melody they can't understand us".

Then I butted in "actually for some reason seem to be able to understand you".

With that the mother chao's jaw hit the floor. "B-b-b-but h-h-how".

"I have no idea" I replied.

"We better take you to the garden" she said.

I was confused by what she meant by garden but then I saw it. The ground was softer, spongy even and green it was a massive dome shaped room with glass panels. There was a tree in the middle of the room and on it were some apples. All the other chao were staring at me it was weird there weren't any other mobians like me. I was scared where were the other mobians and where's my mum?

I was taken to a small shrine in the middle of the dome. I was really confused, where was I.

"This is the chao garden" the mother chao began," It has housed this chao colony for 200 years." I have decided that I will allow you to stay if you protect us-

"Wait, wait, wait" I interrupted "I don't even know where I am let alone if I wanna protect you... I'll need to ask mum first... where is she"? Then Melody whispered into the older chao's ear. I couldn't make most of it out but it sounded like it had something to do with the container saying last active 200 years ago. The mother chaos face was grave. She looked fairly upset. She asked me how old I was and I answered three. She paused for a moment and then slowly flew up to me and landed on my shoulder and told me... my mother was gone... forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver's P.O.V. - The mother chao flew down from my shoulder and landed in front of me. Melody and the other chao were looking up at me. I didn't know how to react my mum... was gone but where? "Where is she"!? I demanded an explanation.

The mother chao looked up at me and said "people don't live forever silver... I'm sorry". That's when I realised the tube said two hundred years. That meant that my mum was... No that's not possible. She's my mum she couldn't be dead... could she? "NO, S-S-SHE CAN'T BE DEAD... SHE'S FINE! And with that I ran out of the bio dome and into the street. As soon as I entered the street I was amazed and scared the city around me was massive, destroyed and to top it all of it was on fire with lava everywhere... but it felt weird like something was missing, but what, then the stone in my hand began to glow and I had another vision.

This time the purple cat and I were a bit bigger we looked about seven. We were at the edge of a massive volcano there it is the cat said and then peering over the edge of the volcano I saw it. A massive monster made of lava and stone. It was destroying everything in sight. "What is it Blaze?" I asked the cat. Mum told me it's called Iblis. And then it ended and I was alone in the city. So the cats name was blaze but where was she and where was that monster? I heard a footstep behind me I turned around hoping to see mum but what greeted me was much larger and much scarier creature tough it wasn't as big as the massive monster called Iblis it was at least 4 times the size of me. I walked backwards trying to escape but it ran at me and as if by reflex I lifted my hand and the creature stopped floating in the air.

Melody's P.O.V. - I ran out following Silver, Mum chasing me and calling me back telling me it wasn't safe, but it wasn't safe for him either. I made it outside and then I saw one of the creatures jumping at Silver but to my surprise it stopped in mid air hanging there with a greenish glow.

Silver's P.O.V. – I was confused. The first vision had shown me I was stronger but was I really this strong? I moved my hand and the creature moved with it. I focused and threw the creature into a wall. The creature hit the wall with a loud crash and whimpered in pain. It snarled at me and then ran off. I thought for a moment, if I could do that how powerful was I? I thought about what Mum if she was gone what would I do? I was stuck here all alone. I could go back to that chao garden, but would they accept me after running away like that?

"Wow Silver that was amazing!"

I turned around and saw the melody and the mother chao starring at me "what did you just do?" melody asked.

"I have no idea" I told her.

"We had better get back inside" the mother chao told us.

We walked back to the spot we were in last time. This time it was just us three. The other chao were away playing and running around. I was distraught and crying my eyes out, my mother was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. Melody and the mother chao were on my shoulders trying to calm me down. I kept thinking about Mum what would I do without her... What could I do without her? I need her. I kept thinking back to her last words to me that WE could get rid of the creatures on the surface and that WE could have a good life together... Could I really do that on my own? I stopped crying and the mother chao went to stop the other chao getting too excited about having a visitor.

"It's okay silver" Melody told me.

"What do you know"! I snapped back. "You still have your mother"

"That might be true... but my dad h-h-he died a few weeks ago" she replied starting to cry.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry" I told her. I felt terrible I hadn't felt like this before but it felt bad on the inside, like I had messed up everything and there was nothing I could do.

"I-Its okay" she said clearing her eyes, "We have you to look after us now... right"?

I thought about this for a moment I had nowhere else to go but then again where would I sleep how would I get food? I had nowhere to go I had to stay so I said "Yes I'll stay"

With that the little chao jumped up and began jumping up and down in my quills laughing and playing. "Calm down Melody"! The mother chao called.

"But Mum Silvers staying" she said "he'll look after us, everything'll get better!"

"Melody even if Silvers staying It's not as if allot will change, he just a kid like you besides it's just another mouth to feed".

"You'll see everything will be better we'll fix this world together!"

"Alright fine Melody but its getting late now go to bed"

"Alright fine" and with that she flew up the tree and disappeared inside.

Then the mother chao turned to me "we'll need to find you somewhere to sleep... follow me"

I followed the mother chao and she took me through a door into a room full of computers. In the middle of all the screens there was a massive leather chair the size of a human.

"Here this is where you'll sleep" she said pointing to the chair and with that she turned around and walked out.

I looked up at the chair wondering how I could climb up. Then I realised if I could lift that monster I could probably lift myself. I focused and then I began to slowly lift off the ground. I tried to move upwards and I did, I could fly I couldn't believe it. I landed on the chair it was massive and really comfy. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. Usually mum would sing a song to me to get me to sleep but she wasn't here now. I sighed I was alone in a big room with massive computers. I looked at the screen. I had watched T.V. a few times so I decided to look for an on switch. I quickly saw two buttons attached to a wire so I clicked one and the screens burst into light.


	4. Chapter 4

Silvers P.O.V-

The room lit up the light blinding me momentarily when I opened my eyes there was a rectangle on the screen. I looked down and saw a rectangle with lots of buttons all with letters on them. I tried pressing one, the letter M. I saw a list of options come down beneath it, Mercenaries, maps and move words beginning with M. I got an idea maybe just maybe if I typed in MUM she would come up. I pressed the keys and typed the word in. But what do I do now I wondered I looked at the keyboard looking for a finished or done. But then the stone began to glow and I got another vision. This time everything was different there were a few soldiers' humans giving me orders telling me to travel through time and stop some "Eggman Nega" and "fix the future" I was a lot older in this vision I looked like a teenager. I stepped into a machine there was a flash of light and I disappeared.

I came out of the vision. What was that? The events didn't seem to mach up to the other ones. The events didn't seem to connect. That cat wasn't there and neither the soldiers nor Blaze that cat were here. I saw a button on the keyboard marked enter. I pressed it but all that came up was a dictionary definition. I hit my fist on the board landing on the caps lock, a button marked shift and the letter A. Under the A I saw the words Agent Shadow and Agent Rouge. Rouge was mums name. I pressed the other keys then enter. What I saw both enraged and upset me.

They both worked for G.U.N. I thought back and on the soldiers uniforms and on their badge said G.U.N., they... worked for them? I was both upset and outraged, why would they work for them? I had to read on to find out what had happened. I read more, it was like Mums last story only according to these files they had helped eggman. Then I remembered that she said her and dad took the blame. I continued to read it mentioned something about eggman having a son before he died but I didn't care I just wanted to know what they had done to me. Then I reached the stage where it caught up to me. I got to the bit where they caught mother and I. It said that "PROGECT SILVER" was an experiment carried out by G.U.N. to make me a weapon. They injected my mind with implanted memories teaching me martial arts, basic cooking, how to shoot guns and even how to use my physic powers to more effect. I was confused, what was a gun? I knew it was the group's name but what was a gun?

I decided to read on. It said the experiment was pointless as Shadow broke in (Suspected to only want to save Rouge and not me) and I was left there in suspended animation for 200 years. They had sealed me away with a time stone so that I would bond with it encase the situation got out of hand, which it did but there was no one left to awaken me. So that was the stone that gave me all these visions. I read up on it as well. Apparently the stone allowed for time travel and that they could be used to stop a time paradox from affecting you. They could even restore memories that never happened under certain circumstances. I searched the words time paradox and learned that they meant a disturbance in time and space where the future changes. I began to grow tired from all this reading and even though I was scared I searched up Uncle sonic and up came a notice reading "Did you mean Sonic the hedgehog"? I clicked yes and laughed at some of his funny and adventures stories until I fell asleep. Just before I slept the words my mother had said to me rattled through my head, that we were going to fix this world. I decided that if mum had wanted me to do it I could do it. I thought about the time stone and what it could do. If anyone was going to fix this world it was going to be me.

The next day-

Melody's P.O.V.-

I woke up after I was pushed out of the tree. This was the normal way of waking up for me. I always woke up late. I wondered where Silver was and set out to ask mama. She told me he was in the computer room so I set of to find the computer room. I found his asleep in the massive chair with the computer on. I had seen and used the computer a number of times. I used it to read and learn music. I was often teased for this. I saw that Silver was still asleep. I got up onto the desk and began to read. The story was about some guy called Sonic stopping some guy called Dr. Eggman. I saw a picture of him and he kinda reminded me of Eggman Nega a villain who had attempted to attack us a couple of small robots but the chao guards had defeated then with their spears.

Silver's P.O.V.

I was awoken by a massive bang. I looked around confused about where I was then I remembered the previous day. Melody was on the desk looking at me rather scared. I knew something was going wrong but what? I got down from the stool and ran outside. That's when I saw Eggman's descendent EGGMAN NEGA on a small hovercraft. In an instant within seeing him and him seeing me I remembered. A blue beam of energy came out the time stone hitting us both me and Eggman nega right between the eyes. And then I remembered. I had travelled forward in time with the help of G.U.N. and stopped him twice... unfortunately he remembered to. He smirked... "Well, well looks like I got more than I bargained for!" And with that a large robotic arm extended from the craft grabbing me and pulling me inside. Melody jumped onto the arm clinging to it. A needle was stuck into my arm and some blood was removed from my arm. Then another needle was stuck into my arm this time causing me to faint.

Eggman Nega's P.O.V. (Flashback 2 weeks ago)-

I hacked into the G.U.N. network finding all the information I could on the so called "Project Silver" locked up in the gun base. The firewalls prevented me from learning much about him but what I did learn was that he was a creature of great power. He could wield the power of the time stones one of which was fortunately passed down from the first Eggman (the one who destroyed this world) all the way to me. I knew that he wouldn't serve me so I had set up a plan, to make a doppelganger of him. I had everything setup, I had found a dead mink and was going to mutate the cells with his blood. An exact replica with a few changes, such as making him believe every word I say and do every task I set as if it was the wish of God himself. I would let him know I created him and give him an incentive perhaps his freedom or his own world when I rule this world and every world around it! I would bring him to life... and his first test would be to defeat the original!


	5. Chapter 5

Eggman Nega's P.O.V.-

I began work on the clone. I knew I couldn't make an exact copy of Silver, being a telekinetic it was near impossible to perfectly clone him. I took one cell from the mink and a cell from the blood sample of Silver and put it in my machine. The machine removed the nucleus from the mink's cell and combined it with Silvers. Then came the tricky part, the cell was electrified causing it to grow into a small cluster of cells. But now unfortunately there was nowhere for the animal to grow, I had prepared for this. Outside the time stone's paradox preventing abilities it also has the power to change, a willing creature's, age. The machine used this power to cause the cell to grow and grow until eventually I stopped it at age three. An age where I could have him learn to use his powers and not be strong enough to rebel.

Then the child came out the machine and into a see through glass tube like the one project silver had been in only he wasn't in suspended animation he was merely unconscious. I looked at the monitor and saw heart and brain activity, he was alive and telekinetic! I looked at the mink. It looked exactly the same as Silver the only difference on the outside being his blue eyes and his orange chest fur instead of Silvers golden eyes and white chest fur. But on the inside it was very different. It had no reproductive organs and what organs it had were mink's organs not hedgehog's organs. How peculiar a mink with a hedgehog's body. I began to think of a name for this creature. First I thought of the place where I was born, Venice. I thought about it Venice the hedgehog... it didn't fit well but Venice the mink sounded a whole lot better. Then I began to implant memories, memories to make him trust me and work for me.

Venice's P.O.V. (Thoughts) - Who am I... what am I... where am I. I'm just floating in a black void of nothingness. Wait a minute my name my name it-t-t's VENICE- VENICE THE MINK! And I am a clone, a clone of S-s-s-SILVER THE HEDGEHOG. But how am I here why am I here why was I created who made me? So many questions w-w-wait I-I-I was just created by THE AMAZING GENIOUS D-D-D.R E-EGGMAN NEGA. He created me! But why am I here what's my purpose? T-to conquer this w-world and all worlds around it with him! But what would or could I possibly get from a stupid normal bread idiot like him? He's not a clone... what m-m-my own world one I could populate with other clones like me! No dirty, stupid, filthy breading! Just my world where I will be the king! Yes it will be perfect. I shall rule. But how am I to achieve this? By using the T-time stones and my telekinesis! But what's this? The original version of me's telekinesis is stronger! Why that insolent brat I shall smite him and show him I'm not to be trifled with! Yes his mind powers may be stronger but physically I'm superior. And the amazing doctor could destine a machine to amplify the powers. Yes! YES! I SHAL BE SUPERIOR! My first test s-s-sh-shall be t-to kill the original! To kill Silver the hedgehog!YES I'll show him I'll show them all, Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha... MU-HA-HA-HA-HA! That was a great laugh I should do that more often.

Eggman Nega's P.O.V. - He's read a few hours work and just as vile and spiteful as I need him to be. I pressed the button removing the fluid from the chamber. I put some gloves on him and then some boots almost identical to the ones Silver had. I gave him some wrist and shin bands similar to the ones Silver had but instead they contained a tracking device, a map and a mobile communications device. In his hands I placed the blue time stone. I knew Silver was bound to the orange one so I couldn't take it. Only someone else with the connection to the time stones could and Venice was the perfect candidate. He possessed the originals connection to the stones.

30 mins later

Venice's P.O.V. - I woke up the light blinding me, I staggered forth until I fell. I growled clenching my fist. I climbed to my feet and allowed my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked forward and saw the doctor asleep in a chair. Should I awaken my creator or should I wait? I decided to gently awaken him I tapped his shoulder "Doctor... Doctor" he just snored louder I shook him a bit "Doctor... Doctor...DOCTOR! He jutted awake, "GAH WHY YOU LITTLE... oh it's you Venice... welcome to the world".

"Err thank you doctor"

"Good now we can begin the tests" the doctor said, "I shall lead you to the training field."

I followed the doctor out through some doors and into a long hall. I saw a door at the end but it was very far away.

The doctor began to talk to me, "I was beginning to wonder whether or not you were going to wake up Venice". A saw blade came out the wall but I easily dodged it.

"Doctor what just happened "?

"What are you talking about Venice now hurry up!"

The doctor seemed a little annoyed but I was sure that I had been attacked I stopped and looked back nothing was there. The knock out drugs must just be affecting my mind. O turned back to the doctor and saw him almost at the end of the hall. I ran forward trying to catch up when suddenly blades and axe heads were coming down from the ceiling in front of me. I ran weaving and dodging them one almost hit me but I raised my hand in front of me causing the blade to stop. I was surprised at first causing me to stop but then I realised It was my telekinesis. I continued forwards dodging and flipping over the blades. Then suddenly rockets started to fly at me. I caught on with my powers and threw it into the others causing them to blow up. When I finally reached the doctor he had this to say,

"36 seconds and not a scratch on you well done Venice you're certainly faster than most of my robots, now let's begin the tests".

Silvers P.O.V. – Ugh I woke up Melody was on my chest asleep. I shook my head. Where was I? What happened? I remembered some events. I remembered another life. A life where I forgot about mum and worked... for G.U.N. but not by will. I stopped him twice. But still nothing about that cat Blaze. Then Melody woke up,

"Silver... where are we?"

"I have no idea but I don't think it's good" I replied.

We were in a cage about 60 meters above the ground. I looked down and saw... another mobian! Yes! I'm not alone I thought. But something seemed familiar about him then I realised he looked just like me! Then I saw that even worse, the look alike was working for eggman nega! He was attacking targets and dodging missiles. But why, why was there two of me.

"Good he's awake now for your real test" Nega announced.

? : "Excellent".

And with that the cage began to lower towards the ground. When it finally reached the ground the door opened. I told Melody to stay inside and then walked out. And there stood my replica.

"Hello Silver" he said in a sinister voice while smirking, "I'm Venice, Venice the mink and it shall be a pleasure to kill you".


	6. Chapter 6

Silver's P.O.V.

"What are you, who are you... and why are you working for nega" I asked.

"Oh look the naive idiots confused" he smirked "I guess I should explain... basically I am you and after I kill you I shall own your world and your life."

"But-t-t why would you want to kill me" I asked.

His smirk grew "Because with you out the way I shall be the original and when I cleanse this god forsaken rock no one shall question me".

"What do you mean cleanse?" I asked.

"I mean that I shall go to the past and use the doctors robots take DNA from thousands of mobians and make more clones who, like me, shall be genderless and vile to the core, this lesson is over" and with that he lunged at me trying to strike me in the face. I ducked and tried to strike him back the training G.U.N. had implanted kicking in. He blocked the attack and countered by kicking me in the shin knocking me onto my back. I swung my leg around and knocked him off his feet onto the ground as well. The smirk was still plastered on his face.

"I knew this would be easy" he admitted "But not this easy".

I clambered to my feet and knew that I had one chance, my powers. He must have got the same Idea and clambered to his feet. We both raised our hands, he raised the left and I raised the right. We both focused trying to push the other back but surprisingly I couldn't feel him pushing me and it didn't look like he felt me pushing him. Nothing was happening to either of us. We both realised we weren't doing anything to each other. He charged at me and I at him. We collided both punching each other... but not in the face or body but our fists collided. I tried hitting him with my elbow on the other hand but again our blows collided. I tried to kick him, we collided, I tried to headbutt him our heads collided and we were both knocked back. He was still smirking but I was beginning to get tired... but so was he.

"Not bad" he stated. "Not good either but not bad"

With that I got an idea I couldn't grab him with my psychokinesis but I could grab things around him, there were targets and destroyed turrets everywhere. I grabbed a target with my powers and pulled towards me and barging through him knocking him to one side. I grabbed the target using it as a shield. He saw what I had done and got an idea he pulled a turret towards himself and turned it on (fortunately for him it still had power), it fired a singled barrage of missiles at me. I braced myself hiding mostly behind the target expecting the end to come. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that they had stopped.

"What"! Exclaimed Venice "that's impossible I couldn't even stop half of them, your cheating, what are you doing!"

"Venice!" the doctor (who had been observing all this from a platform with popcorn while sitting in a deckchair) yelled "your powers are tied to your emotions this proves he's scared quickly finish him!"

I threw the missiles at him but he weaved and dodged most of them I ran at him and him at me but unfortunately he had left the turret on. The final barrage flew out and straight at us. Neither of us noticed though until it was too late. The missiles exploded between us sending us both in opposite directions. I tried to pull myself to my feet but couldn't. I found it difficult to put weight on my right foot. I looked at my gloves and boots they were slightly seared and torn. I took a closer look at my foot and realised, my right foot was at an odd angle. I screamed in pain and coughed up some blood. I looked over to Venice. His shoulder didn't look as attached to his body as it previously was (its now dislocated) but he used his other hand to pull himself to his feet and started to move towards me. This is it I thought.

Melody's P.O.V.-

I watched the fight and had seen enough to be able to tell that silver had taken most of the blast. I knew this was it for him... unless... I flew out of the cage heading for Venice.

"Hey clone boy!" I shouted at him.

Venice turned around; I was flying around his head distracting him I hoped silver would get it. He clambered to one foot and one knee and raised his hand. He focused on the target and pulled it towards Venice hitting the clone in the knee. Knocking the doppelganger down. But as he fell he managed to hit me into a wall. They both looked like they were in serious pain. Venice raised one hand and was about to drop a turret on top of me.

Silver's P.O.V.-

Melody was going to get crushed after saving me I had to do something but then I realised everything had stopped. I looked around the room and saw my time stone lying on the ground glowing. I focused and flew over to it, it was hard work but I landed and picked up the stone. I noticed that its glow was getting brighter I saw this as a chance I flew over to melody and Venice I looked closer at them they hadn't stopped they were just slowed down. I focused making sure I could remain in the air then I grabbed hold of a turret (with his powers) and threw it through the wall creating a hole to the outside world. I then grabbed Melody and flew out the hole.

"WHAT WAS THAT COME BACK YOU COWARDS"! Venice shouted behind me.

I flew and flew until I could fly no more. I managed to land on the roof of a building.

"Argh it burns!" I shouted my brain feeling like it was on fire.

"Silver what happened"? Melody asked.

"I-I" my head was still heaving "I don't know. But where are we?"

"Looks like we're in the city centre" Melody said looking over the edge.

I looked at my foot it was at a squinty angle and seemed to not want to move. I tried twisting it back into place and screamed in pain. Melody flew over and looked at it.

"Silver it looks dislocated I know because it happened to me the first time I fell out the bed tree and hit it off a rock. This is going to hurt" she said.

She walked over to my foot grabbed onto it and then quickly turned it.

I screamed the pain was agonising. It really hurt... but at least my foot is straight now.

Venice's P.O.V.-

I was in a restoration machine my anger was getting the best of me. I view myself as a well composed life form but he has enraged me, I shall have revenge.

Silver's P.O.V.-

After a few hours of pain I was okay the pain died down a bit and we decided to get some sleep we would go home in the morning but the sun didn't set. It had never set it just hung there red in the sky. Mum had told me there was a time where the sun went down and then came up the next day. I told Melody some more stories about those times until she fell asleep with her head on one of my two massive quills. She eventually snuggled into them till she was inside with her head poking out I laughed at her. She was like what I imagine a little sister would be like. Then I dosed off.


	7. Chapter 7

Silver's P.O.V.-

? : "Silver, hey Silver, Silver, HEY WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD"!

I bolted awake sitting up.

"Oh good you're up then sleepy head" Melody said.

I looked around we were still on the rooftop.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"No idea but I think we should get home Muma will be waiting" she replied.

I stretched and tried to put weight on my foot. I stood up then instantly fell down crying in pain. I saw a pipe on the roof. I crawled over to it and picked it up. Then using the pipe for support I stood on one foot using the pipe as a crutch. I knew I couldn't fly all the way home.

Melody landed on my head and shouted "Follow my lead I'll get us home, Hi Ho Silver away"!

I flew down from the rooftop and landed on the ground. I quickly began to hobble forwards. There were a few of the creatures in the city I stopped; I wasn't ready for another fight. The creatures hadn't seen me so I managed to sneak by.

"Continue forwards" Melody whispered.

I proceeded down the street cautiously looking left and right in case of another one. I stopped when I came to a massive pit of lava.

"Melody... Melody" I whispered.

"What"? She almost shouted.

"Not so loud" I whispered.

"Well sorrrry"! She shouted.

"Not so loud... why are being you so loud" I replied.

"It's not as if they can hear or understand me, I am just a chao" she replied "You can understand me to them it just sounds like small chirping and cute giggling noises".

"Ok but let's just hurry up which way now"? I replied.

"Just fly over it and at the end of the road go right" she said.

"I can't just fly every where It's tiring and I'm still sleepy" I complained.

"Come on... your afraid of the lava" she said in a mocking tone.

"I am not" I said starting to get annoyed.

"Are too" she smirked.

The symbols on my hand began to glow brighter and brighter with my annoyance.

"I am not and I'll prove it!" I shouted and with that I flew off.

I flew over the lava and turned right... but I didn't stop there. I continued to fly forwards.

"Alright Silver calm down!" she shouted clinging to my ear.

I began to slow down until I came to a stop. I landed and began panting.

"That was... AMAZING"! Melody shouted flying around.

I gasped for breath and holding my head. It's burning my mind. It feels like my entire body had pins and needles. The bracers on my hands were glowing brighter and brighter and then they stopped along with the pain. I looked down at them they were glowing their usual cyan.

"W-w-what just happened to me" I asked Melody.

"Well you should be telling me" she replied "after all it did happen to you."

"Well what did it look like?" I asked.

She thought about it for a moment and then said:

"It looked like the symbols on your hands grew and were all over your body."

I looked down at the symbols on my hand, what had just happened... all I remember is getting a little annoyed.

"Better get back then" Melody told me.

"Oh yes lets go then" I said still slightly distracted.

We walked down the road making sure that none of the creatures were around. I couldn't stop thinking about it though... what had happened. The symbols grew and there were more of them. Then I remembered what nega had said:

"Your powers are tied to your emotions this proves he's scared quickly finish him!"

I had gotten scared so I got a little more powerful this time I got angry and was even more powerful. So if my powers are tied to my emotions what happens if I get really mad I thought.

"Looks like we're back" Melody said.

There in front of us was a massive and rather scary looking building. It was in better condition than the others but was still fairly destroyed. The door was gone and the windows were broken. I walked through the open door and back towards the bio dome at the back of the building. I got to the entrance to the dome. The door was closed and there was no noise from inside. I pushed the door open and walked through. There was a hole in the glass ceiling. There was no sign of life. Other than the ceiling there wasn't any damage.

"MUM" Melody called.

"Melody's Mum" I shouted.

"You will call me Agnes and nothing else young man!"

"Mum" Melody shouted happily flying around "where are you?"

With that about 20 pairs of eyes appeared in the tree. Then the chao all jumped down from tree and landed in front of me.

"You're all okay" Melody said flying around even happier.

I smiled and then began to laugh. Eventually the mother chao flew down from the tree (even she was smiling). She hugged Melody.

"Well you two must be hungry" she said.

"Eh hungry?" we replied.

And with that Melody's stomach growled, she laughed. My stomach growled, I laughed. Both our stomachs growled everyone laughed. With that two chao flew up the tree then flew down carrying two fruit. I looked at it. Melody pulled the skin off it and then bit into it. It looked like an orange... only it was purple. I pulled the skin off and bit into it. It tasted sweet. As I bit into it the juice sprayed everywhere I laughed it tasted great.

"Well its gettin' late you lot bed time" Agnes announced.

And with that all the chao flew up their tree and I went back to my chair but Melody followed me. I got onto the chair and Melody dove into my right-back quill. I fell asleep knowing this was going to be my new life.


	8. Chapter 8

Eggman nega's P.O.V.-

How long has it been, 4 years, 4 years of losing to one lousy hedgehog? He's not even a pure breed yet I can't beat him... maybe I just need a change... yes a blank slate. Yes a new world, one without that insufferable hedgehog.

"But how" I asked out loud.

I know I could use my Nega carrier to travel realities, a parallel universe without Silver. But I need a way to keep Silver from following me... I've got it I could leave Venice behind to keep him in line. But will he be enough after all Silver has bet him on numeral occasions... perhaps I need another creation one that I haven't used in this reality... but eggman did.

Silver's P.O.V.-

4 years, 4 years I've been here living off fruit and what little food I can find. Fortunately I searched the words "Chao Fruit" and it told me it contains all the necessary vitamins and minerals for survival. I search up anything I need to know from how to look after chao to what day is it today. Fortunately the G.U.N. headquarters are solar powered so it's fine with the sun always up. Nega's still as annoying as ever, I'm glad I can remember beating him in the past (sonic rivals 1, 2 did not happen to Silver and nega but in Ch5 he and nega remember it but silver doesn't remember 06). Haven't seen another Mobian in quite some time but when I do they've usually turned to cannibalism or they are scared to death of me. I must be the last sane one here.

I also found out how the world got into the state it is now apparently it came from a parallel world to ours it was the same as the story mum told me all those years ago. Even though I know all the robots Eggman used and even their weak points I have no idea how to even get their let alone travel back in time to then. As it turns out when my father was first found by G.U.N. they put a chip behind his right ear so I know what happened and when it happened. He saw all of Eggmans machines before they left. He could have stopped them... but he didn't. He though Sonic could handle it. As it turns out this is why he and my mother were blamed. I would go back and change it but unfortunately there are no G.U.N. time travel device to send me back this time and even after 4 years of trying I can't use this time stone correctly, it only seems to work when it wants too and even then it just slows time, it doesn't allow me to travel through it.

Oh well until I figure it out I'm stuck here and really it's not that bad.

Venice's P.O.V.-

"As you know Venice our attempts to conquer this destroyed and relatively pathetic rock have been fruitless" the doctor announced.

"Yes doctor" I replied. "It's been more of a challenge than I anticipated".

"Indeed" he replied. "So this is why I'm leaving you here to keep Silver distracted while I conquer a parallel universe to this."

"What that's outrageous why can't I come!" I demanded.

"Because Venice with you here Silver will be too distracted to follow me" He replied, "and when I'm done I shall return for you, gain enough supplies and completely flatten that hedgehog."

"Hmph, I don't care how he dies just as long as I get to finish him" I replied.

"So it's settled then I shall go to another dimension and wipe the floor with them, then I shall return." The doctor announced.

The doctor began to walk to his carrier ship.

"Oh and Venice I left you a new toy to play with" he called back. "It's just a little pet project but it shows great potential!"

Pet project what could it be I pondered. I began to walk down the now empty halls and to my surprise there was a new door on the left. I opened it and walked inside to find it full of amazing technology. To my surprise there was a switch on the wall. Not a simple light switch but a massive lever. I pulled down the lever. I smirked and my teeth gleamed with excitement. "I have a plan and I'll make sure this is brutal."

Melody's P.O.V.-

Life's gotten better with Silver around. I finally have someone to talk to, even if he's a bit stupid. We spend most of the time on that big thing he calls the computer (but I think it's a magic box). We get the odd break in from the creatures through the hole that eggman left in the dome but we can handle it. I'm curious about Silver's stone though. Every time I look at it I see something. Sometimes it's this white bat. Other times its a purple chameleon and a blue hedgehog, like the ones silver told me about after we got away from Venice, he said they were called Espio and Sonic but I think its just a silly story. But most of all in the stone I see a purple cat and fire. I don't know who she is and Silver has never told me about a purple cat but I don't really think it's that important. All that's important for now and forevermore is survival.

Silver's P.O.V.-

"So Melody what should we do today?" I asked.

"No idea... we could go see what nega's doing" she recommended.

"Good Ide-huh" I was about to agree when I felt the ground shake.

"What's happening?" Melody asked.

I looked up to the sky and saw one of Nega's carriers and not just a little shuttle a massive ship that looked like it was about to fly away. There was a bright light then it disappeared leaving nothing.

"I-is he gone?" Melody asked "did we beat him?"

"But where did he go?" I pondered.

"Who cares? He's gone!" Melody announced flying around.

"But why did he go?" I pondered.

"WHO CARES!? HE'S GONE!" Melody shouted.

"Yeah but why-" I was beginning to sleep when melody cut me off.

"Is it good that he's gone"?!

"Wha"-

"IS IT GOOD THAT HE'S GONE"!? She demanded

"...Yes" I replied.

"So stop complaining it'll be perfect here now."

"What about the monsters"?

"...You had to point that out didn't you?" Melody asked frowning.

"Sorry, and even so that was only one ship" I replied "what if he's gone and Venice is still here?"

And with that melody frown disappeared, she flew up to my ear and began singing, "always look on the bright side of life."

I couldn't help laughing she was a terrible singer but my laughing was cut short when I heard a shout from outside:

H-H-HELP ME! - ?


	9. Chapter 9

Silver's P.O.V.-

"Was that...English?" Melody asked.

"I think so" I replied" but no one here would ever shout for help, they'd be killed by the cre-

"HELP, I DO NOT WISH DIE" the voice shouted.

"Well whoever it is we should probably go help" said Melody.

We began to run (or in Melody's case fly) towards the sound, out of the dome and through the base until we got outside.

"HELP ME!"

"It's coming from over there" Melody said pointing to the left.

We continued following the shouts. The city was surprisingly empty, but then again the creatures were probably just draw to the shouts. While I was running I couldn't help but think about who it could be. Eggman had left but had Venice, maybe it wasn't Venice though maybe someone actually needed help, someone who could for once join us and maybe even help me learn to time travel. But that's probably just wishful thinking. It would probably be someone who would try to kill us or eat us and we would once again have to stop them.

I focused and began to fly forwards at a greater speed with Melody clinging to my ear. I flew up and began to run and jump across the rooftops. I continued to run and fly until I reached the city centre. I landed at the edge of one of the skyscrapers looking down at the city bellow. I could see a large cluster of the creatures all surrounding a little white dot.

"What can you see?" Melody asked.

"There are a lot of creatures down there" I replied.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Well... there's a little white dot trying to fight them off." I replied.

"Any symbols you could use?" she questioned (the symbols are the ones from Sonic 06 that only appear in Silver's story).

"I think I see one" I replied "just there by the overturned car".

"Well then get to it Silver" Melody ordered, "and I want to be home in time for dinner this time!"

I lowered myself from the skyscraper flying down and trying not to get noticed. I flew through the bottom window and peered out trying to get a good look at the situation. There were more creatures than I expected surrounding the white creature. I couldn't get a good enough angle to see who or what it was but I could tell they were struggling. I could barely take out that many without Melody creating a distraction.

"H-H-HELP!" The voice shouted again.

I pulled the time stone out of my back right quill clutching it my left hand. I flew out the destroyed window towards the creatures. I landed with a heavy thump to get their attention, and sure enough it worked, all the creatures turned around to look at me. I saw a piece of a destroyed building to my left and decided to focus on it. The debris quickly rose with a cyan tint to it. I threw the debris bowling them straight through the horde; it took out 4 or 5 of them. A large group of them charged straight at me showing teeth and breathing fire. I jumped up and landed on one of them standing on the hulking beast's back. The other creatures pounced at me trying to crush me under their weight but I quickly got out of their leaving them in a massive pile.

Then suddenly the white creature stood up and began attacking the other creatures. It flew into them hitting them right in the face. Using this as a distraction I quickly used my powers to lift some more debris and throw them at monsters. I flew across landing on the large cyan symbols and focused. I used the symbols energy to pick up a destroyed bus and a ton of debris. I focused using a large amount of my energy to throw the destroyed items at the creatures killing all that remanded. I gasped out of breath with my brain hurting.

Melody flew down from the top of the skyscraper "Awesome we did it" she shouted.

"What do you mean we I did all the work" I complained.

"Yes... but I'm the best at everything, you just do what I tell you" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes; she really thinks she could beat anyone or anything just because she helped me beat Venice once.

"You didn't do all the work" a jeering voice said from behind me.

I knew that voice, that voice it was... I turned around to see an almost mirror image of myself the only difference being the chest fur, eyes and boots. He had grown up a lot like me, his chest fur now came around his neck like mine, only orange his was orange mine was white, and he was the exact same height as me. We stood there staring at each other I was ready to fight when he said the strangest thing I've ever heard,

"Brother... this is no time to fight like those beasts."

"Oh yeah well- wait what" I replied confused by what he was saying.

"Tell me brother did you just see the doctor leave?" he pondered.

"YES, HE LEFT YOU, WHAT'S IT TO YA CLONE BOY!" Melody shouted agitated I wasn't beating him up.

Venice sighed "the circumstances of my birth are irrelevant... but I'm glad...his means I am free from his grasp."

"What do you mean free from his grasp?" I asked.

"He was... controlling me" Venice answered "...I'm sorry."

Melody's P.O.V.-

I can't believe this... I won't believe this he's the bad guy not the good guy.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Silver questioned.

"Yeah how do we know you won't just stab us in the back?" I almost growled.

Then suddenly Venice jumped forwards straight at Silver... or so I thought, Venice jumped over both of us hitting the creature behind us knocking it away.

"If I was going to kill you I would have let that creature devoir your innards and laugh" Venice said "do you trust me now?"

As much as I hate to admit it he had saved us, but did that mean he was on our side? All those times he had tried to kill us were they all the doctors work? Or was this all a trick, I know I don't trust him even after that... but does Silver.

"Can you help me?" The clone asked "please I'm really hungry."

I looked at Silver and he looked down at me, could we trust him? He had tried to kill us before but was he just following orders?

Finally Silver made his decision "Alright we'll feed you but after that you're on your own."

We walked back, but I made sure that Venice was in front of me the whole time, I don't trust him but after we feed him he'll be away from us... I hope.

Venice's P.O.V-

I didn't think that it would be this easy to convince those naive fools. To think that I would betray the doctor, those idiots, their stupidity amazes me. That's phase one complete now it's up to that robot.

?'s P.O.V.-

Targets acquired options attack or remain in hiding *Processing* *Analyzing* *Processing* Conclusion: remain in surveillance until Venice is ready. *Powering Down* "SURVALANCE MODE ACTIVATED"


	10. Chapter 10

Melody's P.O.V.-

We arrived at the dome, I was sure this was a bad idea. I think Silver thought that as well but he looked fairly confident.

"Stay here and keep an eye on him I mean her I mean Venice." Silver told me.

He walked inside the dome to get some fruit. I agree with him what do you call someone without a gender? What do we refer to him as or her as or it as...? I think I'll refer to Venice as "it" I was thinking about this when I noticed Venice was smirking.

"What are you smirking at?"I asked.

Venice's expression quickly changed "what do you mean smirking you insolent lower life-form."

Okay now I'm sure this is a trap I'll have to tell silv- then I realised how could Venice understand me? Silver understands me because he speaks chao. How does he understand me?

"Hey clone boy how can you understand me?" I asked.

"Well done you actually noticed" his smirk was back "would you like a cookie?"

He was mocking me... but why? Why would he hide something that he could easily just explain?

"Silver!" I shouted.

Silver's P.O.V.-

I pulled down three chao fruit from the tree.

"And that's three" I said to myself and began to walk back.

That should do then hopefully he'll leave. I really doubt he's good though. But then again with Nega gone he has nowhere to go. He might have no other choice but to side with us. But would Nega leave this world and Venice? He seemed very proud he created him and always wanted to beat me.

"Silver!" Melody shouted.

I should have known this was all a trap I picked up the pace and ran outside the dome to find Venice just looking at Melody with a confused face while she shouted at him.

"What is she saying?" Venice asked.

"You know fine well what I'm saying" Melody complained, "He's up to something."

"*Sigh* Melody calm down calm down Venice take the fruit and go." I said.

"Yeah get out Venice" Melody shouted

"What's that after I saved you you're just going to cast me out?" Venice complained. "I at deserve an escort back."

"Alright fine, Melody I'll go you stay here" I told her.

"No chance I'm comin' to keep an eye on him." She replied.

"Alright fine you can come" I replied, slightly annoyed at her. She was obviously just wanting rid of Venice and though I don't blame her my clone could be a useful ally. We're both powerful and even each have a time stone. But then again he could turn on us.

"Which way do we go then?" I asked Venice.

"Just follow me" he told us.

I began to walk forwards following Venice closely Melody sitting on my head staring daggers at him. I kept on my guard not just for Venice but the Ifrit monsters surly just waiting for a meal. We reached the lake of lava and began to fly. We flew following the lava upstream. I had gotten surprisingly good at flying. I could fly for about half a mile but as soon as I finished flying I would collapse, so I usually used it in small bursts but the river was an exception I had to fly the whole way and without that weird blue power I had the first time.

We reached the other side and stopped for a moment to catch our breath, but were quickly off walking again.

"How much further" Melody moaned.

"How can you be tired? You've been sitting on my head most of the time" I replied.

She turned away in the huff. She's probably just annoyed we're helping Venice and it is a fairly long walk to nega's base, we're almost their though. We turned around the final corner and their it was. The massive black factories were Nega would work and the one place I would never go, and the one place I was going.

?'s P.O.V.-

*ANALIZING* *ANALIZING* SUBGECT FOUND OPERATION ANIALATION. SUBJECT CONFIRMED ENERING THE FACILITY. *PROCESING* PROCESING* WAIT FOR VENICE'S CALL. *ENTERING STEALTH MODE* MUST ENTER THE FACILITY. *OBJECTIVE* DESTROY SILVER THE HEDGEHOG. *POWERING UP*


	11. Chapter 11

Venice's P.O.V.-

I really didn't think it would be this simple to beat him. I can feel the smirk growing on my face as we walk inside the base. I should have done these years ago! So many possibilities on just how to kill him, I could have him electrocuted or perhaps throw him into a pit of lava or my personal favourite beat him to death with my bare fists, yes it would take the longest but to feel him wriggle and squirm as I take his life from him, oh this is going to be perfection, pure perfection.

?'S P.O.V.-

*SCANNING* PULSE DETECTED, CONFIRMED SILVER THE HEDGEHOG. *OBJECTIVE* DESTROY, *MERCY OFFLINE* POWERING UP WEPONS SYSTEMS AT 70%, 80%, 90% WEPONS SYSTEMS FULLY ACTIVE. POSIBILITY OF SUCCSESS 79%, ENSERTING CHAOS EMERALD INTO MAIN VALVE, POWERING UP, ENERGY LEVEL MAXIMISING, ENERGY LEVEL OVER 20,000. METAL SONIC 3.0 IS CURENTLY ENTERING THE FACILITY.

Silver's P.O.V.-

"Right we got you here, now we're off." I told Venice.

"Hey, hey wait a minute you wouldn't be unkind enough to refuse my hospitality would you?" Venice questioned.

"Yes we would, now come on Silver let's get out of here." Melody commanded pulling at my top quill.

"Not so fast, it's... late and you're... sleepy, yes, very sleepy and need rest, come inside" Venice said pulling at my arm.

"There is no way that we're going in there with you" Melody snapped.

"I thought you might resist, 3.0 take them down!"

I felt something hard hit in the back of my head. Caught by surprise I stumbled forwards my vision blurred, I felt another hit on my forehead and my vision went black, I fell onto the ground knocked out.

10 minutes later-

"Ugh, w-w-what happened, where am I?" I groaned.

I opened my eyes I was in an empty room. I could see the door. I tried to walk but realised I was chained to the floor. The chains were wrapped around my arms and legs, holding me to the floor. I tried pulling at the chains trying to release myself but couldn't. I tried my powers but even so it was no use. Then I realised,

"Melody where are you!" I called out.

"Look up" she called down.

I looked up and saw her in a cage. I focused and used my powers to bend the bars. She slipped through the hole and flew down to me.

"Right mess you've got us in now" Melody scolded.

"I told you not to come" I argued.

"Yeah, well... I was stupid" she admitted.

"Oh good you're awake" a voice shouted.

"Venice" I growled.

He walked in with a massive smirk on his face, obviously happy he had caught me. Melody hid in my back right quill with the time stone.

"Did you really think I was a good guy?" Venice smirked.

"I had my doubts" I spat back.

"Well good for you" Venice jeered walking around the room "now before I kill you there are some things I want to do."

"Like what!" I shouted back.

"Well first" he smirked "I'm going to take these"

And with that he took the cuffs off my wrists and shins. I had never done that. Mum had told me never to ever take them off; she said that if I did it would be very bad. I quickly realised why, my mind quickly began to sting like a really bad case of pins and needles. Then the symbols on my hands felt like they were burning. My mind went blank all I wanted to do was fight, but I couldn't; the pain in my head had drained me.

"What that's it not even a, give them back or a please stop?" he looked almost annoyed at me for not resisting. "Metal sonic get in here"

I heard some noisy clanking followed by the door opening. I looked up to see a metal sonic but instead of a right hand it had a blaster and instead of the sonic blue paint job it had a black and yellow paint job.

"YOU CALLED MASTER?"

"Yes I need you to stand here and watch him while I do this, just in case."

With that Venice walked up to me, his smirk the biggest I've ever seen him pull.

"You know... you could never have changed the future, you would have failed just like today."

He's trying to anger me... and it's working.

You're just an inbreed, a weakling and above all else, a complete and utter idiot.

He's getting me really mad I can feel my muscles stinging in pain w-what's happening to me. Metal sonic lifted his gun and aimed it at me.

"When I'm done with you I'm going to kill all those little chao that you call your family, then again you don't have a family anymore... and even when you did your father didn't love you and your mother only looked after you out of guilt. She probably just saw you as a pain in the back. She probably thought you were a freak and a wreck of a mobian."

"SIR DO NOT ANGER THE KINETIC" 3.0 SOUNDED "HE'S GETTING MORE POWERFUL BY THE SECOND."

Venice ignored the robot and continued "You're a failure just like the rest of those stupid breading animals. When I rule this rock I'll have them all killed and cloned... and there's nothing you can do about it."

I fell angry really angry. The angrier that I get the more my muscles hurt. The more my muscles hurt the more my mind hurts. And the more my mind hurts the angrier I get. It's an endless loop of pain. W-what's happening to me it hurts but yet I feel so strong, what is this?

"Are you listening you naive moron?" Venice complained.

The symbols from my hands began to slowly grow up and along my arm.

"What is this?" Venice demanded.

The symbols quickly climbed up my leg and onto my chest, I could feel the raw power burning through me. They reached my chest fur and created another circle where the lines joined, but it didn't stop there. The symbols climbed onto my head and shot up my quills and then into my eyes. I saw a flash of aqua and then I could see properly and the pain stopped. Everything n the room (besides metal sonic and Venice) began to float. The time stone flew out my quill and into my hand. The golden bands Venice took from me flew out his hands as well and began to orbit me. I could see a hint of fear in Venice's eyes.

"I feel... so powerful."


	12. Chapter 12

Silver's P.O.V.-

My body feels weak but my mind... it feels so strong.

"What is this...? ANSWER ME!" Venice commanded.

I think about metal sonic and the robot begins to float. I focus and nod my head, the robot crashed straight through the wall. I focus on my chains and they break in two. I move my arm up; it hurts to move but the hand holding the time stone rises to in front of me.

Venice runs out and tries to punch me. I look up and pull down parts of the roof hitting him on the head. Metal sonic got up and stared to run towards me. I brought down some more of the roof but the robot just shrugged it off. I grabbed the robot with my powers lifting it. I tightened my hand into a fist slowly crushing the robot. As I crushed it I couldn't help but notice that there was a hint of white sticking out from the black and yellow robot's chest. The more I crushed it the more it seemed to glow.

"C-C-CHAOS SPEAR!" The robot moaned as it slowly fell apart.

A beam of energy shot out from the robots chest. I'm sure it's going to hit me, this is it. But no the beam was attracted to the time stone. I was surprised. I thought that the spear was going to kill me but no. The stone was beginning to glow; my attention was drawn from the robot to the stone. As I stared into the stone it seemed to glow brighter and brighter until, I realised that I had dropped the robot to the ground. I looked up to see the bent and broken robots chest light up. It shot another laser but this one was much bigger than the last one.

"What are you doing I wanted to kill him." Venice called out as the laser was about to strike.

I tried to move to doge the laser but my body was too weak to move. I knew I couldn't stop the laser either. My powers only worked on physical objects not light or energy. But hopefully the stone will absorb it. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

Venice's P.O.V.-

He's gone, he's actually gone I should be happy but I wanted to kill him.

"*Sigh* At least he's dead, even though I wanted to kill him at least he's gone" I said. "The doctor will be pleased won't he 3.0, 3.0."

I turned around to see the robot lying face down with its chest torn out. I flipped him over to see the chaos emerald was missing. The robot is replaceable but that emerald the doctor will have my pelt for this.

Silver's P.O.V.-

My head is spinning. My body feels like it's getting stronger, like I'm becoming back to normal.

"Hey, hey mister are you okay, hey mister please get up" I heard a voice say.

I really didn't expect the afterlife to sound like this, I thought.

"Hey mister is this your chao?" The voice asked.

I opened my eyes to see darkness.

"I'm blind!" I yelled.

"Don't be silly Silver this little girl told me it's something called night" Melody answered.

"Eh, Melody where are you" I called out sitting up.

"Oh so this is your chao" the voice said.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the light. It was dark like my room back at home.

"Are you okay mister?" the voice asked.

I looked over to see a little Mobian girl with big ears.

"Who are you mister?" she asked.

"I'm S-S-Silver" I replied slightly unsure.

"I'm Cream, Cream the rabbit" she replied happily "Cream the rabbit and this is my friend Cheese!"

Another chao popped out from behind Cream and sat next to Melody in Creams arms.

"Hello" Cheese said.

"Hello" I replied.

"Melody told me you can speak chao" he replied.

"Yep" I replied.

Cream was looking at me with a weird face.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You're talking to the chao like you understand it." She replied.

"That's because I do" I told her, "I speak chao."

"How, did you learn to do that?" she asked.

"I don't really know." I told her, even if I told her about what happened to me years ago she would probably just get confused.

"Anyways, mister Silver what are those things Melody put on you?" She asked.

I looked down and saw my golden cuffs were back on.

"They're just my cuffs they don't really do much" I told her.

"Oh, ok" she replied.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in green hill zone mister Silver" she told me.

I looked around everything looked so normal almost untouched, like nothing bad could ever happen here. It was so peaceful, like nothing I had ever seen before.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Monday silly" she told me giggling.

"What month?" I asked.

"November" she replied.

"Oh... ok this is going to sound really silly but what year?" I asked.

"2010,... you're not from around here are you?" She asked me.

That's two hundred and two years from when I wake up.

"I'm in the past!" I said shocked.

"You mean WE are in the past!" Melody pointed out.

"Really what's the future like?" She asked seemingly unaffected by the fact I'm from the future.

If I told her that it's terrible she would probably freak out I had to lie.

Oh, it's great yeah amazing everything's perfect.

"I can't wait" she shouted jumping up and down.

I noticed that there was some light coming over the hill.

"Oh, look mister Silver the sun is rising" she told me pointing to the hill.

"What do you mean rising- then I noticed it was like the sun was moving, but that stupid the sun doesn't move... does it?

"I always like to see the sun rise, *Blah* Blah* *Blah*" I zoned out, not listening to Cream I just sat there, amazed that the sun was coming up. I was amazed by it. As it came over the hill I could feel myself smiling.

"I-I-it's amazing" I said.

"Yep it is very pretty, mister Silver" Cream admitted, seemingly unaffected by me not listening.

"Cream, time for breakfast!" A voice called.

"That'll be my mum, goodbye Silver I'll see you later" she told me looking a little sad at leaving.

"Bye Melody, come on Cheese" she said putting Melody on the ground and happily skipping off.

"So, how are we getting back?" Melody asked.

I was still zoned out staring at the sun "Wait what?"

"We need to get back, we can't stay here, you saw all those movies on the computer we'll break time and space" She said like it was obvious.

"Well yeah but those are movies." I said.

"Still this can't be safe." She pointed out.

"All right where's the time stone?" I asked.

She dove inside my back quills and came out with not one but TWO stones.

"That's the stone that was sticking out of the robots chest!" I exclaimed taking the stones.

As I held them my cuffs began to flash and glow in rhythm with the stones. I tried to push the stones together but they forced each other apart.

"So what do we do" she said flying up and landing on my shoulder.

"I dunno, click our heels together and say there's no place like home?" I joked.

"Yeah okay that might work" she said seriously.

"I was joking."

"No seriously think back to when we left."

As I thought of the time we left the stones began to glow, brighter and brighter until they just stopped.

"Well that worked well" she sarcastically pointed out.

I thought for a moment and then wondered, "What if we can't go back to the exact time that we came from?"

"What do you mean?" Melody asked confused.

"I'm going to try and travel back to five minutes after we left." I said focusing then we disappeared into a flash of light. I saw all of time flashing in front of me. I saw the vastness of time in front of me. It burned into my mind it hurt but as I closed my eyes the pain went away. It hurt but eventually it stopped I opened my eyes and realised, we were back.


	13. Chapter 13

Venice's P.O.V.-

Silver's gone, the robots in the restoration centre, all that's missing is the chaos emerald. Now what to do while I'm waiting to tell the doctor the good news? Hmm I'll just take a rest, why not, I've earned it. I walked over to my bed and lay down.

"Chaos energy detected, chaos energy detected!"

Oh, what now, I should be laying in bed asleep but no, now I'll have to investigate this rather than celebrating my well earned victory against that pest.

"*sigh* this had better be worth it."

Silver's P.O.V.-

This is green hill zone? It looked so peaceful and natural, but now look at it. The grass is burnt up and those massive stone loops now lie, crumbled and destroyed, there are flames everywhere. I can't believe this place was so peaceful. There are the ruins of a house on one of the nearer hills; I imagine that's where Cream and her mother lived. She probably died so young, along with so many others, my Mum, Aunty Amy, Uncle Sonic, their friends. I'm crying, the world is that terrible, yet I survive while so many others died.

"Silver calm down" Melody told me, trying to keep me from getting angry.

I looked at the stones in my hands, I could go back and change this, no matter how dangerous it was, but if the people in the past couldn't do it then how could I? No, I have to think positive, maybe not now but someday soon I'll be strong enough to do it.

"Let's get back to the city" I said drying my eyes.

We flew up scanning our surroundings for any sign of the city. But unfortunately there was nothing, just burning hills for miles and miles.

"*Sigh* looks like we're lost" I admitted.

"Yep looks like we're stuck here till we figure out our way back" she said.

The hills were massive and we had no idea which direction was the right one.

"Wait if we can use the stones to travel through time, then maybe we can use them to travel back home" I pointed out.

"Alright let's try it" she said landing on my head.

I closed my eyes and focused, thinking of the city, and just like that we were gone.

Venice's P.O.V.-

*sigh* this chaos emerald is so far away. I'm exhausted and my feet are killing me when I could be lying in bed happily asleep. The scanner says the emerald is still two miles away.*Sigh* if Metal Sonic wasn't still regenerating his energy I could be sound asleep. Oh what's this, the energy signature has moved, it's inside the city now. Must be my luck its inside this city now, just about 200 meters away. This'll be a piece of cake.

Silvers P.O.V.-

"Ugh, still not use to that" Melody complained.

"Me neither" I admitted, it felt like my head was spinning.

We walked through the desolated city, keeping our eyes open for any of the monsters prowling the city. I missed the old world already but as much as I want to stay there it probably wasn't safe. If I changed anything it could alter my existence, I could undo my birth or muck up someone else's. I have to live out my life here until I'm strong enough to change the future. What'll happen to me when I change the future? Will I be able to live a happy life? I could probably go back to the past, at least a few people know me after I helped save the future in that other life. (Sonic Rivals, not 06)

But what if I get removed from existence? What'll happen to me? The time stone will make it so changing the future happened but what will happen to me after that, what'll happen to this world after that? What about Melody, Agnes or even Nega and Venice, what'll happen to them? Does it really matter though? Even if I do fade out of existence it's like a wise man once said, "The needs of the many out way the needs of the few", I think it was Spock that said the line; I haven't watched that film on the G.U.N. net for a while. Bit of a corny line yeah, but still it was a good line.

Venice's P.O.V.-

Once I retrieve this chaos emerald and it'll be smooth sailing from there on. The doctor shall return with the spoils of war and I'll tell him the good news. Ah this is going to be perf- wait is that. No it can't be it'll just be a white hedgehog who managed to survive all these years. Wait on his hands those symbols, no my mind must be playing tricks on me he's dead, dead as that other white hedgehog shall be. I charged straight towards him fists raised, ready to take him down I hit him the back of the head knocking him forwards.

Silver's P.O.V.-

Ugh, that hurt I pulled myself to my feet to see Venice standing there a look of horror in his face, he was obviously surprised to see me alive.

"Hello Venice, surprised to see me?" I asked him with a slight smirk on my face.

"You're supposed to be dead, why won't you just die!" Venice screamed running at me fists raised.

I quickly used my powers to pull some debris in front of me, blocking blow after blow.

Then I threw the debris straight at Venice, try as it might at deflecting them it couldn't stop the numerous blows. I got Venice with a trash can to the jaw. But Venice quickly got back up and flew straight at me. I prepared myself raising more debris in front of me. But thry were easily destroyed and Venice grabbed onto me still flying towards a wall. I hit the wall flying straight through it. I pulled myself from the crumbled rock just in time to get hit me right in the face. I staggered back a pit of lava was just behind me. Venice knocked me to the ground.

"I'm glad you came back, now I get to kill you for myself" the clone chuckled.

I prepared to fight for my life when suddenly there was a tremendous earthquake and a shadow was cast over us Venice looked up in surprise to see Nega's ship. He had returned.


	14. Chapter 14

Silver's P.O.V.-

I took advantage of Venice's surprised and kicked it in the chest knocking it back. Venice quickly pulled itself to its feet and tried to hit me. I lashed out hitting it straight on its head. Venice tried to fight back but I had the upper hand, lashing out at Venice and hitting multiple times in the chest and head. I knocked Venice onto his back and quickly flew off towards Nega's ship.

"Do you think that he's back for good"? Melody asked head sticking out my quill.

I looked at the ship; it was tattered and destroyed, burn marks all over it. It looked like it was fairly destroyed. The wings were tattered and torn; it looked like it had been in a serious fight.

"I think that he's stuck here for a while." I said assured by the damage on the ship.

I held onto the top of the ship, waiting for Nega to land. The ship came to a slow and rather crumbly landing. As we landed parts of the ship and landing gear fell off. I would be surprised if it could fly again. The left wing literally crumbled as it hit the ground. Nega slowly walked out of the ship, he looked rather upset, and whatever he was trying to do he had obviously failed.

"Silver, I know you're up there" he called out "can you please just leave me alone, I have no intention of fighting, my bots are destroyed, there's nothing to fight."

Nega, looked sad depressed even. He had lost, but how badly?

"Look I'll leave you alone and you leave me alone." He said

I flew up and out he obviously wasn't going to fight.

Eggman Nega's P.O.V.-

My descendant is an utter twit, I believed he was the mad genius who ruined this world but no, he's just an idiot with a lot of robots. I expected army upon army of sophisticated A.I. but what does he have? An army of dumb robots who stand still and wait for Sonic to jump on them. At least my robots, though they fail, can put up a fight against Silver. Those idiots bet him not once, but twice Blaze, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Marine and the rest of them, if I were in charge I would have killed them and had them stuffed.

"Doctor, you have returned" Venice walked through the entrance of the base.

"I'm glad you're here Venice" I admitted glad to see some genuine evil.

"I'm afraid that I lost the chaos emerald" Venice admitted.

"Ah well, it can't be helped, at least your more competent than my descendant" I accepted his apology "let's just prepare to stop Silver, again"

Silver's P.O.V.-

"Why did we just let him go?" Melody asked.

"Because, if we actually did beat him then what would we do to him?" I asked.

"We could make him pay for his crimes against us" Melody shouted punching the air.

"What would we do?" I asked.

"Leave him to the monsters?" She suggested.

"If we did, and they killed him, then he would just be released from this world. By leaving him alive we're probably being crueler, what if he runs out of food, and also by leaving him he might eventually give up and join us" I pointed out.

"You're so naive" she pointed out, the chance of Nega joining us was very slim indeed.

Naive, the word rung through my head, a picture of that purple cat, Blaze, appeared in my mind again. This time she was older and she spoke, as if directly to me, "You're so naive".

"Let's just get home, I need to search something" I told her shaking the unknown thoughts from my mind.

We continued until we reached the dome.

"Your back" Agnes exclaimed, "And look at you, your both absolutely filthy!"

She flew over to us, obviously annoyed at the state of my fur. I couldn't help but laugh, in this destroyed city all she cares about are the little things like my fur or my personal hygiene not that the world around us is literally collapsing.

I walked over to the tap on the east side of the dome; it still had running water which fed into a small chao sized pool. I turned it on and quickly washed myself. I was quick because I had to look something up. I climbed up onto the big leather chair and pushed down on some letters, C-R-E-A-M *SPACE* T-H-E *SPACE* R-A-B-B-I-T. I hit the enter key and clicked on the file. It came up with all sorts of information about her like her date of birth and that her best friend was Amy (I assumed it was my Aunt Amy) and that they had fought alongside Sonic.

I scrolled down till I saw what I wanted to see, which unfortunately was very sad, her death. She had died when Sonic had stopped Eggman in an interstellar amusement park, in a massive amusement park sized explosion. She died along with her chao Cheese and three others, Big the cat, E123-Omega and Knuckles the echidna. I thought about it for a moment, maybe if I changed that then the future would just save itself. Knuckles and Cream work with Sonic and Big occasionally does to and omega, though he apparently sometimes doesn't want to, works with him as well. When should I go thought, if I go now I'm probably too weak, what about when I'm 20? Nah I'd probably putting it off to long, what about 14, 14 and a half? Yeah that's when I'll be around Sonic's age.

I picked up a rock and carved it into the wall, 14 1/2. When I'm that age exactly I'll go back to Sonic's time and save his friends. But what if the future only slightly changes? Then I'll have to go back and do some more work. I'll have to leave Melody and the other Chao down on the planet during Sonic's time, just so the paradox doesn't affect them as much. Knowing Melody she'll probably disagree but I'll need to leave her down there so she doesn't go off and get herself killed by Eggman's robots. I'll have to train for this, but then again if Nega doesn't turn good it should be easy. I'll just keep stopping him to prepare myself, even just my own survival in this city'll prove I'm strong enough.


	15. Chapter 15

7 and ½ years later, Silver's P.O.V.-

This is it; this is the day we leave. Granted I've made the odd practice journey to and from the other time, each time bringing more chao, but this is it. Today I go back and change all of this.

"Why can't I come to this big amusement park thingy, it sounds like fun" Melody whined.

"Because, it blows up and I'm going there to actually do work" I told her for the thousandth time.

I let the chao crowd around me and I began to focus, thinking of Sonic's world at the correct date.

In the distant past-

Ugh still not used to that I thought looking up at the elevator leading to the amusement park in the sky. I looked around still amazed by how perfect this world is.

"Right we'll stay here, get to it Silver" Agnes commanded.

I pressed the button and the elevator doors opened. I walked inside and the doors closed as I began the quick ascent to the park. I looked at the clock on the wall, it read 15:45. That gives me three hours to get them out of there; I might as well go on one of the rides just to see what they're like. The doors opened and I stepped out. It was amazing; I had seen amusement parks in films but never one as large as this. I saw a blue blur in the distance, that must be Sonic. I turned around and saw what looked like a large tunnel with a sign that read "House of the future".

Why not? I thought. I walked towards the entrance of the tunnel. I stepped on the entrance and the floor began to move, I was surprised and stumbled at first but stood still as the floor moved.

"Welcome to the house of the future" an automated voice called out.

The floor stopped moving and some metal folded away to reveal a model of a city.

"The cities will be made of a stone and metal alloy and the glass shall be rendered so you can watch T.V. on it" the voice told me as the glass closed.

"This is almost offensive" I pointed out.

The floor began to move and it led me to another sliding window.

"When the amazing doctor Eggman is in power the world shall be powered, like this attraction, by these" the voice told me.

The window slid down and I saw an emerald, it didn't look like a chaos emerald or a time stone. It was much longer than a chaos emerald but less sharp than a time stone. Why not? I thought before hitting the window with the golden band on my right arm. It shattered and I quickly reached in and grabbed the emerald. The entire room went dark and the floor stopped moving. I saw the exit and began to walk out.

Then I realised, what if Sonic bumps into me and asks about the future? I'll just tell him it's all good just like I told Cream that long time ago. And then, just as I predicted there he was, not knowing he was about to let three of his friends die.

"Hey silver" he called out.

"Oh, hey sonic" I replied.

"How's the future" he asked.

A lot better than it is in this house of the future, everyone's got a smile on their face" I replied secretly in anger, wishing I could tell him how terrible it is.

"Awesome, well see you later I've gotta run" he called out, being followed by Tails.

I sighed and continued walking, right so Big is in Aquarium Park looking for a frog, odd but I won't hold it against him, Cream is at the entrance and Omega is in asteroid coaster. This should be fairly easy.

I came to a sign post that read "transportation shuttle" that should take me to them.

"Excuse me" a voice called out, I half expected it to be one of Eggman's robots.

But to my surprise it was a purple cat, a purple cat that looked exactly like the one in those flashes I got when was younger, then again there is another purple cat here looking for a frog... again odd but not going to question it.

"I'm looking for an emerald have you seen it?" She asked.

"What does it look like?" I asked reaching into my quill pulling out what I thought to be the right emerald.

"Like an irregular octagon" she replied.

I accidently pulled out the time stone instead of the purple emerald and mistake and knocked the purple emerald onto the ground. As I held the time stone a beam from my mind quickly hit the time stone and then went straight into the purple cats mind, just like with Eggman Nega, but to my surprise this time there were no memories, nothing just us both left standing there confused. The light soon faded from the time stone.

"What was that" the girl asked slightly confused.

"No idea but here's your emerald" I said picking up and handing the purple emerald to her.

"What that's it no fighting, you're just going to hand it to me?" she asked slightly confused.

"Yeah it's no use to me, but could you please help me in return" I asked.

"That depends what you mean by help" she replied still confused that we weren't fighting.

"Alright, this may sound a bit odd" I warned.

She just shrugged and told me: "I'm a princess from another dimension, it doesn't get much weirder"

"Well I'm from the future and I know three people are going to – I was cut off by two robots.

"Hello" The yellow one said.

"Stop talking with the enemy we're challenging them" the red one said.

"Bring it on" the cat shouted as her fists caught fire.

"Ah run away" the robots yelled retreating.

"What was the point in that" I asked angrily.

"Hey Blaze, Silver" Sonic called out.

"Hey Sonic" Blaze called out.

"Gotta go see ya both" he called before Sonic ran away.

"Hey Blaze, Silver take this, sorry gotta catch up with him!" Tails said handing us an envelope each and running off.

It's a birthday invite I realised but ignored the envelope and turned to Blaze.

"Right I've only got 2 and half hours now are you coming?" I asked Blaze.

"Depends what happens to these three people" blaze replied.

"They die if we don't get to them in that time, because this place will explode" I replied.

"Well let's hurry then" Blaze told me as we began to run towards the shuttle.


	16. Chapter 16

Silver's P.O.V.-

We arrived at the shuttle and I pressed the button marked entrance.

"..So Tails said your name is Silver" Blaze said breaking the silence.

"Yep, and your Blaze then?" I replied.

"Yeah..." she said her voice trailing off as she noticed the symbols on my hands. I ignored this as I knew that only kinetics like myself have symbols and she would probably just question them.

The doors opened as we arrived at the entrance. I we walked out looking around.

"So who are we looking for?" Blaze asked.

"A small rabbit called Cream, she should be with a chao called- I was telling blaze when I was cut off by a high pitched voice.

"MISS BLAZE!"

We turned to see Cream skipping up to us with two chao following her.

"Hello Mister Silver, how did you grow so much?" Cream asked, seemingly unaffected by the fact that I had grown impossibly tall in what was only a week for her.

"It's been seven and a half years for me Cream" I stated.

Cream looked at me as if were mad "it's only been a week"

"Yeah for you, like I told you I'm from the future, a week for you could be anywhere from a minute to a hundred years for me" I answered.

"Miss Blaze" Cream cried jumped up hugging the purple cat, "I didn't know you know Mister Silver."

"I don't, I just met him, Cream you can stop hugging me now" the cat said out of breath trying to remove the rabbit from her arm

"Why are you here then Mister Silver" the rabbit asked still clinging to Blaze's arm, "if the futures so good then why are you at this amusement park, I'm sure there are even better ones in the future."

"Eh, I just wanted to see... space" I stated not expecting Cream to ask, "Just hurry down to the planet."

"Why, mister Silver?" Cream asked.

"Because this place blows up" I told her.

"What about you two?" she asked.

"We'll be down when everyone else is" Blaze told her, finally prying the little rabbit's arm off her own.

"Okay then bye Miss Blaze, Bye Mr Silver" she called walking towards the elevator.

"How much longer have we got?" Blaze asked.

"Just over two hours" I guessed "Let's go then."

We turned and headed back into the elevator and I pressed the button marked aquarium park.

"How did you meet Cream then if you're from the future?" Blaze asked.

"Accidental travel through time, but Cream is the only one who died that I know" I told her.

"Alright who's next?" she asked.

"Some cat called Big, he's apparently looking for a frog called Froggy"

Blaze remained quiet for the rest of the journey to the park; I couldn't help but feel she was familiar, granted I had seen a cat the exact same as her in those day dreams but this couldn't be her, I saw my younger self with her not my older self and besides thinking about all this is giving me a head ache. Finally we arrived.

I was greeted by the smell of fish which Blaze seemed to like more than me.

"Froggy slow down Froggy!" a slow and deep voice called.

A small frog bounded by followed by a giant cat carrying a fishing rod.

"Hey big, stop" I called out but the cat just ignored me following the frog.

Then out of nowhere a group of Eggmans robots came into view, prepared to fight the giant cat, but he just walked straight passed them after the frog. The robots then turned to us and opened fire. We weaved and dodged the laser fire missing us by inches. I ran in and quickly kicked a few to the ground as Blaze did the same. We were fighting through the horde but I still couldn't shake the familiar feeling from my head. We were almost through when I was surprised to see fire shoot from her hand. I quickly ignored this and continued fighting throwing robot off of robot with my mind. Before long they were all gone, every last one of them just a pile of broken and smelted remains.

"Well that was fairly easy" I pointed out.

"Yeah I guess" Blaze stated, she is fairly quiet, maybe it's just around new people like I was around Cream, either way I better catch up with Big. I began fly forwards as fast as I could with Blaze running alongside me. I finally caught up with the cat.

"Big stop" I called at him.

But he wasn't listening he was just chasing that frog. I sighed and flew faster than he could run picking up the frog and came to a stop.

"FROGGY!" the massive cat yelled jumping on top of me. He hugged me crushing me. "THANK YOU FOR CATCHING FROGGY"

"Okay... please stop crushing my lungs" I told him.

He dropped me and took hold of the frog "ALRIGHT FROGGY LETS GO HOME."


	17. Chapter 17

Silver's P.O.V-

I pulled myself to my feet dusting the dirt off of me.

"Alright one more to go, who is it?" Blaze asked.

"Some robot at asteroid coaster" I told her.

"Right let's go then" Blaze told the walking towards the elevator.

Well at least she's getting better at talking I thought walking towards the elevator.

We entered the elevator and I pressed the button.

"So... you can use pyrokinesis?" I asked, having read about it.

"...yes" she told me.

She seemed as if she didn't want to talk about it so I decided to remain quiet.

So just omega to go, judging by what I've read this should be the most difficult. I looked up at the clock, 1 hour to go. The elevator stopped and we walked out.

"So we're after a robot? Why don't we just let it die in the explosion?" she asked.

"This isn't just a robot; this is a good robot, one on our side" I told her "although it has been known to fight against us."

"Let's get this robot then" she told me as I led the way.

We began to run, destroying what little robots sonic had left behind. We easily continued forward. Began to think about what might happen if I bumped into my father while he is up here, hopefully I can ignore him or better yet not bump into him. We continued Blazes flames at her heals. I began to hover slightly above the ground gaining speed but Blaze had no trouble keeping up. After 15 minutes of searching we found the robot.

"Hey omega!" I called to the robot.

The massive clanking machine turned to face me.

"*ANALYZING* TARGETS UNKNOWN, STATE I.D. OR BE DESTROYED" Omega commanded.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is you need to get out of here now" I told the robot.

"NEGATIVE, I AM STILL TO RIDE 50% OF THE ROLER COASTERS IN THIS PARK" the robot told me turning and clanking off.

"THIS PARK HAS A 12% CHANCE OF EXPLODING" the robot told me walking off.

"*Sigh* you need to get out of here" I told the robot.

"DO NOT PUSH ME, I WILL DESTROY YOU" the robot threatened.

"Okay then, if we beat you, you go back down to the planet" I told the machine.

"AND IF I WIN?" it asked.

"I dunno you get to stay I guess, and we'll leave" I told the machine.

"FINE, I AT LEAST WANT TO FIGHT SOMTHING WHILE I'M HERE" the machine told us powering up.

The machine began to fire lasers and grenades at us as we weaved and dodged making sure that we weren't hit. We ducked underneath the powerful laser blasts and started our attack. Blaze threw balls of fire straight at the robot as I grabbed hold of its grenades and threw them back at it.

Omega reached forward and tried to grab onto me but I weaved out of its clutches and managed to get onto its back. The robot squirmed to get me off while Blaze threw more fire at the robot's chest. We were fighting as if we had been fighting together for years. The robot shook me off but I used my powers to catch myself in midair. I managed to fly back at the robot knocking it onto its back. The machine was slightly burned and fairly dented.

"I SURENDER" the robot groaned pulling itself to its feat.

"You'll leave then?" Blaze asked extinguishing her flames.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY THOUGH, SO WHY MUST I LEAVE?" the robot questioned.

"Sonics here and Eggman built this place" I told him.

"CHANCE OF DESTRUCTION INCREASED, MUST EXIT" the robot said walking away.

"Right let's get out of here" I told her.

We made it into the elevator and I pressed the exit button. We began to descend down and I looked at the clock, three, two, one, and the station began to explode. Blaze gasped. I turned away from the explosion shielding my eyes. I looked out at space but was surprised by what I saw. There was a white crack, not a star but a crack. It gleamed in the distance. I rubbed my eyes expecting it to be just a mistake but no there was a crack out there in space. And in a flash it was gone. I was both surprised and confused. I shrugged it off as we came to the ground.

"Well I guess this is it" I told her, almost sad for this to end.

"Yeah, well I'll see you at Sonic's party, bye" she said turning and raising her emerald before disappearing.

I flew back to where I had left the chao.

"Silver!" Melody called flying onto my head.

"Hey, Melody" I called out tickling the top of her head.

"Is it done?" she asked.

"Yep, let's go home and see if anything has changed" I replied.

I pulled out the stones and focused and we returned.

"It's not changed" Melody said looking quite upset.

"Yep I guess not" said clutching my head I had been in pain after time travelling but never this bad, I felt tiered and groggy.

"I'm goin' to bed my mind just...ugh" I said walking back to my big chair.

As I sat in the chair the stone in my hand it began to glow almost rhythmically as I fell asleep and was greeted by a strange dream.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

That was almost too easy, I was expecting more of a fight and all I got was a head ache. Gardon told me to go to bed, oh well might as well get some sleep. I sighed and went to bed for the night. I rarely ever dream but it looks like tonight was going to be an exception.

Dream-

I searched the city looking for something to eat. I was looking around for anything to eat.

"Hello little girl" I heard coming from behind me.

"Is this really worth it, there's not much meat on her" another voice replied.

"Hey better her than me" the third voice said.

I began to run, running as far away as possible. I ran down the street but I could hear the footsteps following me. I ran inside a building to hide.

"Come out come out where ever you are" a voice called out.

I gasped in fear, stumbling back until I hit a button on a strange circular tube.

"Gottcha" the voices called chasing me out the room.

Okay from now on new chapters will come out each Friday.


	18. Chapter 18

Dream, Blaze's P.O.V.-

"I want the liver" one called.

"I want the heart" said another.

"I'll take the intestines then" the last one called.

This s it, I'm cornered, trapped, this'll be the end of me I screamed in pain and cried when one grabbed my arm.

I heard clanking coming from behind the murderers, followed by a harsh aqua glow. A few items, boxes and small pieces of rubble, came flying through the air pelting the evil men on the head.

"AH, RUN, IT'S A GHOST" they yelled running away from me.

I continued to sob as I heard footsteps approach me. If it didn't kill them it would kill me.

"You're not my mum" a voice called.

I continued sobbing the flames that come out when I cry continuing to burn.

"Are you okay?" The voice called and a hand extended out in front of me.

I looked up to see a small hedgehog about my age looking down at me ready to pull me up. Mum had told me never to trust anyone just run, but this time it was different, it was someone my age, someone who should be just as scared as me. I reached up and grabbed his hand pulling myself up.

He smiled at me "What's your name?" He asked.

Why is he smiling? Shouldn't his mother have told him to be careful of strangers like mine?

"...Blaze"

"What?" he asked.

"My, name it's Blaze" she replied.

"Oh, okay I'm Silver" he replied.

His name defiantly fit him; he was a Silver hedgehog just a bit taller than me. He was surprisingly clean, in fact there wasn't a speck of dirt on him, his boots and gloves were completely clean.

"Can you help me?" He asked.

"With what?" I replied.

"I'm looking for my mum" he told me.

I didn't know what to do, should I help this stranger or run like mum had told me many times. But he's small and scared just like me.

"Okay I'll help you" I decided.

"Thank you, thank you" he smiled happily.

We walked out of the building but to my surprise the hedgehog's expression changed. He looked shocked, almost scared.

Silver's P.O.V (DREAM)-

What this isn't possible, everything destroyed. Where's Mum, where is she? I stared from left to right looking for any sign of her.

"Where should we look" Blaze asked but I was still baffled by the destroyed city.

"I-I-I don't know" I stuttered.

"Maybe we should ask mother" she suggested.

I nodded and we began walking through the city. I couldn't help but stare at all the destruction, it was terrible, why would anyone do all this and how could they have put the blame on Mum she's not this strong. Hopefully Blaze's Mum will know where she is. I wonder if- but my thought was cut off when Blaze pulled me in an alleyway.

"Iblis monster, right out there" she whispered.

I looked out to see a large red flaming beast.

"How do we get passed it?" I asked.

"We don't we wait until it passes us by" she whispered.

"How long could that take?" I asked.

She shrugged, "anywhere from one hour to 3 hours".

"We don't have time for that" I told her.

"What are you suggesting?" she asked.

"We sneak by" I told her.

"... you first" she said obviously scared.

I crept out and slowly began to walk past the beast. I got past it and waved for Blaze to follow. Blaze crept past the creature slower than I did but she trapped and the monster turned around. It dashed at Blaze but I focused just like I did on those bad men and threw rocks at the beast. It turned and ran at me. I jumped out the way and it crashed into the wall knocked out.

Blaze looked at me wide eyed.

"Let's hurry up" I told her.

10 mins later-

"Blaze dear is that you?" a voice called from inside the building.

"Yes Mum" she replied.

"Did you bring the food?" she asked.

"No Mum, sorry" she replied.

"Its okay *Cough, Cough* you can try again latter" the Mum said.

Blaze walked in and I hid behind the door. She walked to the couch and hugged her Mum, it reminded me of how my Mum used to hug me, and I need to find her.

The mother's ear twitched and she faced the door.

"Blaze hide" the Mother told her as she hissed at me behind the door.

"It's okay Mum, it's just the boy who helped me, he said he needs our help" Blaze told her.

"Blaze, we can't trust anyone" her mother told her.

I stuck my head out around the door and Blaze's mother hissed me.

"Mum, stop it he saved me" Blaze told her.

"WE CANNOT- *Cough, Cough, Cough*" Blaze's Mum broke into a coughing fit and Blaze began to hug into her chest.

I walked into the room with my back against the wall. Blaze's mother stopped coughing and just stared at me.

"What do you want" the mother hissed.

"To find my mother" I told her slightly scared.

She actually looked almost sorry, "where did you last see her?"

"Where Blaze found me" I told her.

She sighed looking at me "when was that."

"I don't know" I said on the brink of tears.

"Come here" she told me.

I walked over to her and she put her arms around me and Blaze. Until we broke away.

"You can stay here... but only for now, if we find your Mum you're out of here with her" she told me.

Blaze smiled and showed me to the room we would sleep but strangely her Mum just stayed on the couch. My stomach growled but I didn't complain, at least I'm safe for now. Blaze lay down and curled upon the ground. I smiled I had never had anyone close to me apart from my Mum.

"Silver?" Blaze asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Do you think we'll find your Mum?" she asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

"If not you could stay here with me" she replied.

I smiled "if I couldn't find her I will."

And then I propped my back against the wall and went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Dream Silver's P.O.V.-

I woke up and noticed Blaze was already awake. I got up and walked through to the room Blaze's mum was in. Her Mum was still asleep, wheezing as she slept. I walked around looking for Blaze and found her outside rummaging through a trash can.  
I walked over to her and called out "hey Blaze.

She jumped out of the bin and pounced on top of me, surprised.

"Oh, sorry Silver" she apologized getting to her feat, "I thought you were going to try and kill me" she said.

"What're you doing" I asked.

Looking for food" she replied lifting the lid off another bin.

"Oh, I'll help" I replied pulling the lid off another bin and looking at it's empty contents.

We searched for hours but found nothing inside the bins.

My stomach growled and I fell on my backside, I saw one of the massive beasts walking by and I realised, "why don't we just eat one of them?"

"Because we'd have to kill it first" Blaze replied.

"We could try" I replied.

Blaze looked at the beast and I could tell she was hungry.

"Alright, how will we do it?" Blaze asked.

I thought for a moment looking at the area around the monster when I noticed a small ledge on the building just above it.  
Then I got my idea, "Give me one of the trash cans, I've got a plan."

Blaze handed me the bin and I began to focus and rather clumsily began to fly, still holding the bin. I flew over the creature and landed on the ledge. I aimed down and threw the bin down, onto the creatures head. It cried out in shock. I then jumped down and landed on its back. The creature screamed in agony and took off straight into the wall, knocking itself out, but unfortunately it launched me straight into the wall as well.

"Silver", Blaze called out running to me, "that was really stupid!" she shouted at me pulling me up "you're so naive".

"Is it dead?" I asked my head spinning.

"It doesn't look like it" Blaze said pointing to its slightly breathing body.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"...Turn around" she told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Turn around!" she shouted.

I turned around and there was a sudden flash of heat on my back. I turned around and saw that the head was completely gone from the body and the body had turned to a dull grey.

"What should we do with it?" I asked.

She shrugged "try eating it."

I reached down and tried pulling part of the meat off the creature. I managed to get part off of it and put it in my mouth. It was warm and chewy. I swallowed it.

"How does it taste?" She asked.

"It could be worse" I replied.

"How are we going to get it back?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Drag it."

7 hours later-

"Blaze is that you?" her mother called.

"Yes Mum" she replied pushing the massive body through the door.

"What on Mobius is that?" Blaze's mother shouted.

"Food" Blaze replied as I pulled the rest of the body through the door.

"How did you get this *cough* *wheeze* *cough*?" Blaze's Mum asked.

"Silver and I killed it" Blaze said, impressed with herself.

"... How do we know *cough* it's not dangerous?" The Mother asked.

"Silver ate a bit" Blaze replied.

"So it's safe?" Blaze's Mum asked.

"Yep" I replied pulling a chunk off and handing it to her.

She looked at it disapprovingly before taking a bite. She chewed and swallowed. I smiled at least we had found food that she would eat.

"So" she said after Blaze handed her another bit "did you see your Mum?"

"No" I admitted my ears sagging.

"We'll then you two better go have a drink and go to bed now" Blaze's mum told us.

Blaze led me to a crack in the ground.

"This doesn't look drinkable" I told her.

"Open your mouth and wait" she told me opening hers.

I opened mine confused until I felt the earth shake and water began to flow out the crack straight into the air. I caught some of the water in my mouth and swallowed it.

"See, water come out here" she pointed out yawning.

We walked back through to the room and I propped my back against the wall in the same place. I sighed, we had looked for my mother on the way back here but there was still no sign of her. I'm beginning to lose hope. Blaze came in and lay on the floor, having talked to her mother.

"So Silver, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Blaze asked.

"I dunno, we've got food and... I don't think we're going to find my mum" I told her.

"I don't know either"" Blaze told me.

She sat up facing me "since we haven't found your mum are you going to stay?" she asked.

I thought for a moment, Mum wasn't anywhere to be seen and I was safe here, "I guess so" I replied.

Blaze smiled. She looked glad that I was staying here with her and not about to wander off. She lay down and began to snore softly.

I smiled before resting my head and deciding to get some rest.

Blaze's Mum's P.O.V.-

I smiled from my couch glad my daughter had someone to help her. I let out another loud cough. But when he finds out she's called Blaze for a reason how will he react? Hopefully he won't mind, after all he is a kinetic himself. I started coughing again, its getting worse. But at least when I'm gone she'll have him.


	20. Chapter 20

Blaze's Mum's P.O.V.-

I was awoken by a large bang. Usually I would just go back to sleep but this time it was surprisingly close. I opened my eyes and looked at the door. I could see an Iblis beast through a crack in the door. I prepared myself; one of the beasts must have followed the scent of the dead one. I raised my hand and pointed it towards the door I began to focus creating a ball of fire with my hand. I raised my other hand and began to expand the fire. The ball of flames expanded until I could barely see over it.

I heard the door open and I saw one of the creatures. I focused and threw the fire ball straight at the beast. The creature went flying and hit the wall on the other side of the street. I smiled and was about to close my eyes when I saw something out the corner of my eye. Silver was standing at the edge of the room.

(Dream) Silver's P.O.V.-

Did I just see that, I woke up after hearing a noise and it turns out to be this? Am I dreaming?

"That was amazing!" I shouted running over to Blaze's Mum.

Blaze's Mum just stared at me, a surprised look on her face. I didn't understand why but she looked almost happy.

"You aren't scared?" She asked.

"Why would I be? That was amazing!" I replied jumping up and down.

"What if I told you that Blaze can to the same?" She asked.

"Can she?" I asked amazed.

"...Yes" she told me pondering how I would react.

"That's amazing, why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked.

"I thought that you would be afraid" she told me.

I thought about it. My father had called me a freak because of my powers; maybe it was the same for them.

"Go back to sleep Silver" she told me.

I walked back to the room. I saw Blaze was asleep curled up where I had been sitting. I smiled and sat next to her, resting my head on the wall. I thought about what I had just seen Blaze's Mum do. I wondered if Blaze could do the same. I decided to sleep on it.

(Dream) Blaze's P.O.V.-

I woke up the next morning and saw Silver sleeping next to me snoring quietly.

I smiled, "Silver" I said shaking him.

He rolled over trying to stay asleep.

"Silver, Silver" I called out shaking him some more.

He groaned in his sleep but stayed asleep.

I sighed and set the tip of my finger on fire. I lowered my hand and placed a small flame on his tail. He jumped to his feet his tail aflame. He ran around in circles until he eventually snuffed the flame. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"Good morning Silver" I told him.

"Good morning Blaze" he said, dusting the ash off his tail.

"Sorry about the tail" I apologised.

"Why didn't you tell me you could use fire?" Silver asked.

I froze I wanted to tell Silver but if I did he might have been like the other people who tried to kill me and blame me for what has happened to this world. But he had been kind to me and I think I can trust him.

"... I was scared" I told him.

"Why would you be scared?" he asked.

I rolled up my sleeve until it was at my shoulder, exposing the symbol on my right shoulder.

"So, I've got them to" he replied raising his right hand.

That's a fair point; he's the same as me. He has powers like me why would he be angry at me. I can trust him. I smiled.

"Blaze, Silver get in here" My mother called.

We walked through to see my mother still lying on her couch. I smiled and hugged my mother.

"What is it mum?" I asked.

"Blaze, Silver I need you two to do something" Mum told us.

"What is it, we have enough food for now don't we?" Silver asked.

"Yes for now we have enough food, but I want it to be easier to get the food" my Mother told us.

"How can it be easier, we still have to kill one of those creatures" I asked.

"Simple, I want you two to learn to fight" my Mother replied.

"What, we can't fight we're just kids and those are giant beasts, its ridiculous" I replied.

"Yes I know your small now but think about it, in a few years time you'll be bigger and I won't be here" she replied.

What did she mean, we will always be together she can barley move let alone live on her own. We'll always be together.

"I want you two to train and learn to fight" she told us.

"How could we train though, it's not as if we have someone to teach us" Silver pointed out.

"You'll have to train each other and besides, all these creatures around you could learn by fighting them" Mum told us "I want you two to go around the back of the house. Silver I want you to lift up as much rubble as you can and Blaze I want you to focus on making larger flames. Eventually I want you two to fight each other for training."

Silver grabbed my hand and we ran outside.

"Okay then, might as well get started then" Silver said lifting a massive pile of rubble.

I smiled; he seemed to want to be stronger. I created a ball of fire in my palm. I grew it as big as I could and through it at a wall.

"Do you want to fight" Silver asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Well we'll both get stronger if we do and if you tell me to stop I will" Silver replied.

I thought about it for a moment, maybe this was a good idea we are the same age and he's just a little taller than me. Maybe it's for the best that we train that way.

"Okay" I replied throwing the first punch.


	21. Chapter 21

4 years later (Still in the dream)-

Blaze threw a fist aiming for Silver's chest; he quickly dodged and went to try to kick her on the head. She ducked and landed a burst of flame from her left hand on his side. He quickly recovered and brought the leg around knocking her off her feet. She landed and threw a fire ball just in time for him to raise a rock with his powers and block it. She crafted a fiery tornado around herself and spun straight at him. He charged energy in his right hand and hit straight through the flames the psychic wave shocking her. She quickly recovered and whirled round one leg kicking him into a wall. He bounced off and landed a swift kick, knocking blaze into the wall opposite. They both landed on their feet. But it wasn't over yet. The purple one launched an all out wall of fire straight towards the white one. But he formed his arms into an X shape and smashed through the fire. They both stood there panting for breath.

(Dream) Silver's P.O.V-

"That was *pant* *pant* good" I complimented Blaze.

"Yes, you're doing better too" she replied panting for breath.

I smiled and grabbed her hand as we ran inside for a meal. We sat down and pulled a bit of flesh of the beast. I chewed on the meat. I had gotten used to the tough texture of the meat. I swallowed my afternoon meal and sat down for a rest.

"Tired are we?" Blaze asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah, you really knocked it out of me" I replied.

She noticed the burn on my side and put her hand on it with a slight look concern on her face.

"Don't worry its fine Blaze, I've had worse" I replied.

"Still, I don't like hurting you, we should be focusing on training on creatures not each other" Blaze replied.

I smiled. Though she's stubborn during training when she's calm she seems a lot happier.

"Blaze, Silver get in here" a raspy voice called.

We got to our feet and walked through to see Blaze's Mum, on the couch as usual. She smiled when we walked through. She had became like a replacement mother for me. She would set us tasks she called chores, for instance she would tell us to defeat ten creatures in half an hour. The hardest one that she had set us was probably to travel to the other side of the city and back in seven hours, which, though it may sound like a long time, includes multiple battles, pits of lava and carrying Blaze over massive holes in the ground.

"What do you want mum?" Blaze asked annoyed from not getting her rest.

"I'm sorry from interrupting you two, but I have a chore for you" Blaze's Mum told us.

"What is it this time?" I asked eagerly.

"I want you two to try something slightly more... dangerous" Blaze's Mum warned us.

She seemed a little more on edge than usual.

"I want you two to travel to the tip of the highest mountain, just outside of the city" she told us, "there you will face a terrible beast, far worse than anything you've ever seen."

Blaze frowned at this comment.

"I want you to be back for the usual time" she said "and do come home safe."

We headed out and began to run out the city. I began to jump dodging the pillars of lava coming out the ground. Blaze was running next to me flames at her heals. We jumped over one of the creatures in our way and made it out the city.

We began to hike up the massive mountain but I couldn't help noticing the face Blaze had had on since she left the home.

"What's wrong?" I asked still climbing the mountain.

"It's just that, my Mum used to tell me a story about how the world got this way" she told me.

"So?" I asked.

"She told me that this is place the one who did all this lives" she replied.

We continued to climb Blaze telling me the story of how this creature apparently controls all the little creature that we usually fight. If those are little by comparison then this thing must be huge. We reached the top and I peered into the crater at the top. What I saw shocked me. There was a massive beast, sleeping In a pit of lava, it almost looked like it was sleeping.

"What is that" I asked Blaze.

"Mum called it Iblis in the story" Blaze told me.

"How are we supposed to kill that thing?" I asked.

Blaze pointed to a few boulders floating in the lava. We snuck down to the rim of the crater. I began to lift boulders with my powers and Blaze created a large ball of fire with her hands. She focused making the ball massive.

"On Three" she commanded, "One, two, three!" she shouted throwing fire at the beast.

I hurled the rocks at the beast and it rose with a defining roar. I focused my energy and threw the larger rocks aiming straight for the head. Blaze released another fire ball hitting this Iblis thing in the face. As hard as we were trying the creature seemed to be shrugging off our attacks. It was the creatures turn to attack. It smashed the edge of the crater and let the rocks and rubble fall down at us. I grabbed as much of it as I could protecting us before throwing it at the enemy. We focused and tried as hard as we could but the beast just destroyed more of the crater. I yelled for Blaze to fall back but she ignored me charging the beast. More rubble came down but I caught most of it. That was when I realised, the beast had her trapped her flames could breach through its lava like skin. She was cornered at the other end of the crater. I knew this was the end for her. I flew straight at the beast trying to distract it. It worked It faced me and launched fire balls from its mouth straight at me. I flew down and picked up Blaze.

"I was handling the situation just fine" Blaze protested.

I smiled at her "sure you did."

But I had taken my focus off Iblis and it launched a final fire ball straight at us. I tried to stay up but I couldn't we fell to the ground and I blacked out.


	22. Chapter 22

(Outside of dream) Melody's P.O.V.-

Silver has been asleep for more than a day now. I've tried everything to wake him up, I pulled him off the chair, I bit his ear, and I even tried jumping up and down on his stomach but still nothing. The other chao are getting nervous. Venice and that silly doctor could come steamrolling in here any moment crushing us.

"You know him best Melody" my Mum told me "how are we going to wake him up?"

I thought hard about this, we had tried and tried and tried but still he's not awake. I looked through the hole in the dome. I saw the skyline, littered with skyscrapers and buildings. Then I got an idea.

"Get the other chao together and make them pick up Silver" I told them.

(Dream) Blaze's P.O.V.-

We crashed into a skyscraper, straight through the window. We landed at the top of a giant stair case. I peered down and saw at least sixty flights.

"Looks like a long way down doesn't it Silver... Silver" I turned to see him knocked out next to me.

I sighed and tried shaking him... no response. I tried pulling on his ear... no response. Then I looked down and saw a massive grater like gash in his side, surrounded by burnt fur. He was bleeding, a lot. I gasped at the size of the wound. The blood was everywhere. Silver and I had been hurt before during training but never this bad. I knew what to do, I had to bind the wound. I tore part of my sleeve off and wrapped it over the hole in his side.

"Come on Silver, wake up" I pleaded him.

I was about to give up and sleep till he woke me when I heard him groan.

"You're awake" I cried out happy to see him alive.

He groaned, "What happened?" He asked.

"You crashed through the window"" I told him.

"No what happened to my side he asked rubbing the makeshift bandage" he asked.

"Oh, I think we got hit and the flame burnt you" I told him "I had to bandage it."

He tried lifting it to get a look at the damage. He cried out in pain as he touched the burn.

"Careful!" I shouted pulling his hand away.

"We can't stay here" he pointed out getting up.

"No, you need to rest" I replied pushing him down "I doubt you can walk."

He tried to stand up again but staggered landing on one knee. I could see the light in his eyes he had an idea. I reached out to his side and focused creating a staff made of psychokinesis he used it as a walking stick and got to his feet.

"See, look, I'm fine now come on we need to get back" he told me.

I have to admit, I'm surprised he's still walking. I chased after him as we began to walk down the stairs. He stumbled a couple of times but I steadied him and sure enough we made it to the bottom of the stairs. I looked to his side to see the previously purple bandage was now red with his blood.

I grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulder supporting him and helping him walk. He didn't complain but he didn't speak up either. We began to make our way slowly along the road home. I couldn't help but feel angry at my Mother. She had sent us off to fight that beast and now look what happened. I could tell silver was struggling but we are so close. I got him inside the house and propped him against the couch my mother was sleeping on. He almost instantly closed his eyes and began to sleep. He was snoring quietly so I could tell he wasn't unconscious.

Then I turned to my mother, sleeping on the couch. I felt so angry with her. She had done this, she had got Silver hurt and sent both of us out to try and kill that stupid beast. I felt so angry. I noticed my Mum shift and wake up.

"Did you kill it" she asked, almost excited.

I was so annoyed, "what do you think!" I shouted.

"Where's Silver?" She asked.

I pointed down to Silver asleep and still bleeding.

She gasped staring and silver, "You failed?" she asked shocked.

"No, he did it to himself" I sarcastically snarled.

"Hold your tong young lady" she snapped.

"No, you sent us out there to fight that thing and Silver got hurt" I hissed.

"I expected you to fight it and win" she told me.

"Well we obviously didn't" I hissed.

(Dream) Silver's P.O.V-

I was awakened by the shouting but kept my eyes closed in an attempt not to case any more fighting.

"You shouldn't have sent us there"

"You should have defeated that monster"

"You got Silver hurt"

"Silver hurt himself"

"No he didn't you sent him out there to fight that thing"

"You should have left him, rather than bringing him back"

"How can you say that?"

"You shouldn't let your emotions get in the way!"

"Both of you calm down" I called out opening my eyes.

"Silver, get some rest" Blaze told me.

"I'm fine Blaze, I've almost stopped bleeding" I said pulling myself up, using the psychic staff.

"Even though we failed today we can try again another time" I told them.

"What!" they both shouted.

"Not now, but when we've healed and gotten much stronger we can" I smiled.

"You two go to bed and rest" Blaze's mum told us.

"What did you mean by that?" Blaze asked.

"I mean that we'll get stronger and eventually we'll stop that monster" I told her.

"You're so naive" she replied.

"We will though" I told her.

She smiled as she closed her eyes and began to sleep. I closed my eyes and began to sleep.

Blaze's Mum's P.O.V-

This is it. I coughed and wheezed, I felt worse than ever. I can feel it... this is my last night.


	23. Chapter 23

(Dream) Blaze's P.O.V-

I woke up and walked through to see my Mum. I realised I had annoyed her and knew she would be at me, moaning and wining until I apologised. I sighed and shook my mother lightly... no answer.

"Mum" I whispered in her ear.

No answer. I felt her forehead, it was ice cold.

"Wake up!" I shouted in her ear, distressed.

(Dream) Silver's P.O.V.-

I was woken up by Blaze shouting. I sighed sure that she was fighting with her mother again. I walked through yawning to see a confused looking Blaze.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Its Mum, she won't wake up" she replied.

"Maybe she's just annoyed" I replied.

"No she's colder than usual as well" she told me.

I walked over to Blaze's Mum and put a hand on her forehead, she was right, it was ice cold.

"I have no idea" I told Blaze.

"What do we do?" Blaze asked.

"I wish I knew" I told her.

I looked over Blaze's mum's body and found a brown piece of paper.

"What's that" I asked, pointing to it.

Blaze picked it up and began to read:-

"Dear Blaze"

"If you are reading this then I am... dead" Blaze's face looked confused.

"She's just asleep" she told me.

She read on "I don't want you to worry, everything will be fine. Just stay with Silver and you two will be safe. I have seen you two train together and can tell he'll watch your back and you'll watch his. Goodbye my dear from Mum.

Blaze's eyes began to water "wake up Mum!" she shouted shaking her Mum.

"Blaze- I was cut off.

"She's alive, got it!" She snapped.

I couldn't help but remain quiet. I knew how it had felt when I had lost my Mum at first. But then I met Blaze and her Mum. Now neither of us have a Mum. Blaze was breaking down. I could see the tears beginning to fall. She dropped the piece of paper and it flipped over. I saw other words on this side. I picked it up and read the other side:-

To Silver,

I know that you failed to fight Iblis, but I want you to try again. If you kill Iblis the world should go back to normal. Granted the buildings won't fix themselves but no more monsters for the most part. I want you to make sure Blaze is ok. Watch her back and she'll watch yours. Good luck.

I could see Blaze was not only upset but angry. I could see the tears running down her face. Then suddenly I heard a loud crack coming from Blaze.

"Blaze are you- I was cut off by a sudden rise in temperature.

I could feel the heat coming from Blaze. Now this was nothing out of the ordinary, when she was really happy or even the tiniest bit angry this would happen but his time the heat was extraordinary. I saw the symbols that were previously on Blaze's shoulders were covering the rest of her body. There red colour going down her body. She turned around and I saw the red lines going into Blaze's eyes. Then two pillars of flames blasted out her hands, the flames blinding me. I covered my eyes and when the flames disappeared she was gone.

I got outside, using the psychic cane, and began to look for Blaze. I saw massive burn marks on the road where she had ran. I focused and began to float; though it hurt to fly I had to catch up with Blaze. After a while I realised the flames were leading back up the mountain. I began to increase my speed, I knew if she got to that Iblis she'd be done for. I made it to the top of the mountain and sure enough she was in the crater. But to my surprise the fight had already started... and she was wining. The flames were flying everywhere, neither side letting up. I flew down into the crater. I was stunned by how powerful Blaze's anger had made her. The symbols were glowing rhythmically with her attacks.

I realised I had to help, if I could just distract the beast, even just for a second it would give Blaze an opening to attack. I flew up towards the monster, palms glowing. I caught one of the many fireballs it had launched at Blaze and through it straight at the beast's face. The beast obviously felt the sting and flinched turning towards me. This gave Blaze the perfect time to strike she threw a barrage of fireballs at Iblis. The beast roared in pain and shock. I through back it head and roared. It let off a blast of heat knocking me back into the edge of the crater.

I opened my eyes and looked up just in time for a barrage of flames to hit the edge of the crater knocking me down covering me in rubble. I felt the weight crushing me. It hurt, it hurt to the extent it started to make me angry. I felt my gold cuffs pop off. I could feel energy flowing through me. I managed to lift the rocks above me before I gave in to the energy.

Dream no one's P.O.V-

The flames flew as both the hedgehog and cat began to attack the monster. The two fighters clearly had the upper hand. There was rubbish and fire everywhere. Hunks of rock were flying everywhere. The hedgehog caught most of them and threw them straight back at the monster. Powered by this pained and angry state the hedgehog and cat's power had increased. Their combined strength was more than enough to defeat the beast. It let out its final roar and collapsed into the lava. Both of the fighters, relieved and content with the beast's destruction fell to ground landing next to each other. Their pain and anger relieved, the symbols on their body reduced back to the hedgehog's hands and the cat's shoulders.


	24. Chapter 24

(Dream) Silver's P.O.V.-

I woke up after beating Iblis to find myself on the ground. What had happened during that fight? I remembered getting trapped under the rocks, my cuffs had popped off and I had gotten hurt and really angry. Then I had burst out of under the rocks and began to fight Iblis. I hadn't been in control of my body. I could see and remember doing everything but I couldn't control my body. It had given into instincts. It was so powerful, I could have easily destroyed any of the buildings in the city with a single hand. I looked over to where Iblis was only to find a pool of lava. I tried to get up to see if anything was left but as I tried to get up I noticed something. Blaze was lying curled up next to me, her tail coiled around me. I could feel red going to my cheeks and I tried to get up but Blaze's tail just coiled around me pulling me back down. I knew that she would be annoyed if I woke her up, but would she be more annoyed if she woke up with us lying like this next to each other.

I heard her purr as her head nuzzled into my chest fur. I was afraid to move in case I woke her but fortunately for me the lava bubbled loud enough to wake her. She looked up at me and I saw a flash of red on her face.

She quickly darted away and stood up, "eh, sorry Silver" she said still red in the face.

I tried not to look at her, hiding the red on my face.

"What happened to us?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know... but it was awesome!" I shouted jumping up.

"You're so naive" she reminded me.

"We need to give it a name" I said thinking for a moment, "I know you're a pyrokinetic and I'm a psychokinetic so it should be called ultimate kinetic".

Blaze just sighed shaking her head but I could see a slight smile on her face.

"So, at least we bet Iblis" I stated.

"Well yes I guess we- Blaze started when the ground started to shake and billows of black smoke began to rise from the lava pit.

We turned to see the massive smoke cloud begin to fly over the city. We chased after it. Though after our resting are joints had stiffened. We began to run faster to the city as our joints loosened. We reached the city centre where the cloud had stopped. It just hung there when suddenly a downpour of lava began to fall from the cloud. We ran for shelter in our old home where Blaze's mother still lay on the couch. We saw the body. I didn't say a word but Blaze did something rather peculiar. She reached over t her mother's head and pulled off the red stone. She removed the stone on her head and put her mother's stone on her own head. In the same place as her stone was previously. She put her stone in her mother's hand and bowed her head.

I heard an anguished roar. We ran out and there it was, Iblis was alive and in the city.

"How is that possible?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't know" Blaze replied.

"Where are we going to go now?" I asked Blaze.

"...We aren't staying here" Blaze replied.

I could tell she was upset so I agreed. Later we climbed up a skyscraper and decided to make it our new home. The next day we tried again and bet Iblis just to have it rise from the ashes the next week. We found that the earlier we bet it after it had reformed the easier it was to beat. I was on that day we decided to defeat Iblis and destroy the city no matter what.

Silver age 14 (Dream) end of silver's story sonic 06-

"You're so naive... but I always liked that about you" she said fading away.

"Blaze!" I called out as she began to float away.

"Good luck Silver" she called out finally disappearing.

I looked up at the sky. When Blaze had disappeared the sun began to shine through the once black sky. I should be happy... but I wasn't happy. For as long as I had been in this city we have been side by side. But now you're gone. I collapsed to the ground, my hands on the chaos emeralds I felt so upset.

"If only I was stronger!" I shouted "then you wouldn't be gone."

I thought about it though... if I had left then Blaze would be like this. I began to slowly cry, my tears hissing as they hit the hot ground. I looked up to see the world slowly disappearing around me. I saw a portal appearing in front of me.

"I'm gonna kill Mephiles for this" I said walking through the portal.

(Dream) Blaze's P.O.V.-

Floating, just floating through all of time and space. I can feel Iblis burning inside me.I cold feel something tough, like everything was changing. I looked through time and space to see Silver and two other hedgehogs fighting a monster. When it was defeated there was a flash and I began to forget. Everything was changing my mind felt like it was emptying. I saw Iblis fly out of my soul and flash colour after colour until it split into seven lights, each a different colour. They created a portal in front of me I flew through it and my life restarted, no memories and a new life.

Gardon's P.O.V. (Time of Blaze's birth in new dimension)-

"Push your highness the baby is almost here, one more should do it" I told her, trying to keep calm as the pyrokinetic cat gave birth. She was ill and even her having this child wasdangerous. The cat finally pushed and the baby came out. I quickly and carefully cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the child in a blanket. I let the other servants assist the new mother. When she was ready and comfy I handed the newborn princess t the queen.

"What are you going to call her?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled "Blaze"

Just to let you all know, they are going to wake up next part.


	25. Chapter 25

(During Blaze's long dream) Gardon's P.O.V.-

All these years of serving the queen and the princess and what happens, the princess falls into this coma like thing and hasn't woken up for two days. When she wakes up she will surely be famished and what if the press were to find out about this, just after she came back from that parallel dimension, what if they blame the people of that dimension and try to hassle us into waging war. I saw her hand twitch and her eyes flicker open.

"You're highness, you've awoken" I shouted with glee.

Blaze's face was full of confusion. She muttered something but all I heard was "Sil..."

"I need to go to the other world" she told me getting out of bed and walking off.

"But princess your people haven't seen you in two days, rumours are bound to spread" I said trying to keep her here.

I'll walk through town before leaving" she told me and just walked straight through the castle gates.

Melody's P.O.V.-

"Are you sure this will work?" one of the other chao asked sceptically.

"Well if it doesn't wake him then he's dead any way" I replied "Ready on three, one, two, three!"

Silver's P.O.V.-

After solaris was erased I woke up... to be greeted by a face-full of stairs. I bounced hitting each stair in the skyscraper. I reached the bottom in a serious amount of pain.

"Hey Silver, you awake?!" Melody asked.

"Why did you throw me down the stairs?" I complained.

She flew down the stairs after me and landed on the top of my head.

"You wouldn't wake up and Nega could've attacked at any moment" she told me.

I sighed. Had it just been a dream or had it really happened? I began to walk home with the chao when I got an idea. To try to prove if the dream was real or fake I would use the attack I used the most in the dream. I told Melody to hurry back to the dome and I went to my usual training area, behind a skyscraper and surrounded by trash cans. I positioned a trash can in front of me and focused my energy in my right hand, pulling it back and eventually releasing it letting the power fly out my hand and hit the trash can knocking it into the wall. It felt to easy though. I decided to set the trash can up again and focus a little bit more. I released it and the energy wave was so powerful it cut the can in half... still two easy. In the dream it was harder to do this and the wave was weaker. I was curious as to how powerful I could make it so I reached back and focused even move. I could feel the power not only building in my hand but my whole arm. I closed my eyes and let out a roar as I let go. The energy flew and cut not only through the remains of the trash can but straight through the skyscraper.

The sky scrapper began to fall straight towards me. I lifted my hands and focused. To my surprise it was easy to lift the skyscraper, heck I could do it with one hand. I stuck the sky scrapper upright and began to walk back to the dome. I couldn't help but think about Blaze. I'm sure that the dream actually happened but if she didn't have it then I guess it can't have. But I just lived 14 years in a few days that can't be normal. I smiled at the thought of me and Blaze meeting again. We had done it.. at least in that time line. I looked at the city and realised what little change we had made. Well at least the sky isn't black with clouds. And I knew when I would next see her, at Sonic's party.

Blaze P.O.V.-

I smiled as I walked through the town. I had met up with Tails before leaving Sonic's dimension to find out what I should get to bring to the party. He asked if I could get the cake so I had arranged and had it made. I got it and began to walk to the end of the pier, I knew it would be easiest to transfer dimensions there. I began to think of how Silver's time would be now. I pictured a much better world, he was probably really happy there. Then a dark thought crossed my mind, what if he had moved on? What if he didn't want to know me anymore and I scared him like everyone else. I shook the thoughts from my mind and created the portal with a sol emerald, I stepped through into Sonic's world.

I smiled as I gave the cake to Amy and went to talk to Cream.

"Miss Blaze" she smiled hugging me her chao landing on my head.

I smiled and hugged her back.

"He's coming!" Tails panted.

We all turned around and shouted surprise as Sonic showed up and the party started. I turned back to cream.

"Where's Mr Silver?" She asked.

"I don't know, he'll hopefully arrive soon" I replied.

At that moment there was a large gust of wind blowing the food away. I turned around to see a massive monster. It surprised us and quickly sucked us up and inside it and into the darkness.

Silver's P.O.V.-

On my way back to the dome I began to notice some white patches around the city. I sped up knowing something was wrong. I reached the dome to find it completely white. I walked into the dome to find the inside completely white. I noticed melody and found that she was completely white to. I tried to move her but she was stuck. I walked outside and looked around. A large dark shadow flew over me. I looked up to see a massive dark monster flying overhead Ishouted the first thought that came to my mind.

"Mephiles!"


	26. Chapter 26

I have some bad news for you all. I am going away in the Summer and won't have access to the internet. I will however have my computer and will continue to write as many parts as possible and upload them when I return. Sorry about that.

Silver's P.O.V.-

I ran after the black shadow. It was leaving a trail of white in its path. I began to fly catching up with the monster and flying alongside it. If this really was Mephiles then the world would end up in an even worse state than it was now. The beast turned to me and tried to swat me out of the sky. I got a better look at the monster and saw that it didn't look like Mephiles had last time. It looked like a black smoke with gears and metal parts inside it. Its eyes were blue and as it flew it made a tick-tock sound as it flew. I flew over it and landed grabbing onto one of its numerous golden gears. I could hear a voice coming from inside Mephiles' head.

"Blasted time eater, first it drags us off course and now it gets into fight with Silver."

That's eggman's voice and if this is something called the time eater it can't be Mephiles.

"We need to upgrade it" "I agree"

Wait a minute two voices, this doesn't make sense. I'll need to find out what this time eater is. I'll just search it on the computer when I get back. But there can't be two of them. I couldn't travel back to the exact same time I left when I tried time travelling. I usually have to land five minutes after I left this world. Something's wrong here.

"Just drop off one of Sonic's friends and let's get out of here" one of the Eggmen commented.

And just like that the time eater shook me off, dropped something and flew through a purple portal. I flew down to get a better look at what it had dropped and to my surprise it was Blaze, frozen in the whiteness just like Melody.

"Blaze, can you hear me!" I shouted.

There was no reply. I touched her to find that her once soft fur was no stuck in place and stone cold. I heard a noise behind me. I ran and up and hid on the roof of one of the buildings to observe what was happening. I was sure that Venice had seen that and the noise was him arriving. But to my surprise it wasn't in fact it wasn't. It was a much smaller much lighter blue sonic. He exchanged a few lines of dialog with Blaze and then sped off through another purple portal. Blaze looked around, surprised at the destroyed city. Then she saw me. I was startled and didn't know how to react. Would she be mad at the fact that the city was still destroyed? Either way she had seen me so I flew down.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

The future isn't how I expected it. I thought it would be all happy and technologically advanced. But instead it's just the same as when I left. I saw Silver approaching. He looked the same as he always did. His quills and chest fur were overgrown as usual.

"Hi Blaze" he said.

"Hi" I replied, we were both clearly shy about what had happened to us.

"Okay, this is probably going to sound really stupid, but did you have a dream remembery thing" he asked.

"You're so naive" I replied.

"Is that a no or a yes?" he asked confused.

"It's a yes Silver" I replied smiling.

"So... it's not that much different here" he told me.

"I noticed" I replied.

"Well it does have its more positive moments, like the sun isn't covered by clouds, there's no Iblis and we have a steady supply of food." He told me.

"What do you mean we?" I asked.

"Oh, my friend, Melody" he replied "she's a bit hyper, but funny".

"I get stuck in another dimension and you just replace me!" I shouted.

He flinched "well to be fair if I didn't meet her I would still be in that tube thing."

"I guess" I replied "so where is she?"

"She got turned to stone by the time eater thing, speaking of which I need to find out more about it" he told me.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"We'll use the computer, its back where I stay come on" he told me leading the way.

Silver's P.O.V.-

When we returned to the dome I found that it was no longer white. We walked inside and I found all the chao were gone, probably just looking for me. I ignored it for now and led Blaze to my room. I clicked the button and it powered up.

"I take it this is where you live now then?" Blaze asked.

"Yep, eat, sleep I do everything here" I replied.

I typed in the words TIME EATER in hit the enter key. On the screen numerous tests appeared that involved the time stone until eventually it gave me the information I needed.

"Alright, it says that the time eater is the god of time and that it only appears when someone causes a time paradox, to kill the one who did it" I told Blaze.

"So it's after you?" Blaze asked.

"Yep but it looks like Eggman got to it and is in control" I told her.

She shrugged "better him than Eggman Nega"

"You went against Nega?" I asked.

"Yep, he wasn't that strong, but he was a bit better than Eggman" Blaze replied.

"Did you fight Venice?" I asked.

"Who's Venice?" Blaze asked.

"Oh you haven't seen Venice well if you see someone who looks like me but with blue swirly eyes and orange chest fur that it" I told her.

"It?" she replied confused.

"No gender" I replied.

She looked very confused.

"Well then how did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh, I went to Sonic's party, you were late, and this big thing just came up blew the food off the table and took us all away" she told me.

"Well we can probably go back and save the food then" I told her.

"I doubt that is our biggest concern" she replied.

"Yes but Sonic'll beat the time eater afterget this emerald to him" I said showing the stone.

"So you just give that to him and we'll pop back in time?" Blaze asked.

"Not exactly, Sonic'll question it if I just give him it, he'll think it's a fake, I need to let him beat me and then give him it" I said.

"So you let him beat you and then we jump back in time?" she asked.

"Yep, you stay here and I'll find him" I told her running off.


	27. Chapter 27

Silver's P.O.V.-

I flew up t the bridge leading out of the city. I was thinking, if I was going to let Sonic win this fight I might as well teach him how to beat one of the robots he would be fighting. I knew that one of the robots was just and upper body that used two massive had as weapons. It fired beams of energy out of its hands so I would lift rubble off the road and hold it up like it was the hands. Then, hopefully he would use his homing attack to bounce off the rubble into me. I could also make a battering ram out of rubbish like it's the robot's charged laser and ram it into him. And t finish it, I can create a massive ball of rubbish and make it like the robot crashing his fists down. I could even imitate it karate chopping the air by making that psychic knife thing. This would be perfect. I saw sonic running along the bridge and stopped in front of me.

"Hey Silver have you seen a chaos emerald?" He asked.

"I'd give it to you, but how do I know if you're the real Sonic? If you can beat me I'll give it to you" I told him.

"Fair enough" he replied and then he began to run.

I flew alongside him, picking up rubble and old cars as I went. He homing attacked off of the rubbish and into me. I bounced off of the road and back into the air. I created a weak psychic knife and threw it at him he easily dodged around it and hit me again. I focused and for the finale I created a massive ball of rubbish and threw it all down at him. He ran fast, just keeping ahead of it. He hit me and I was knocked back into the ball of rubbish. I sighed pulling myself from the rubbish. I dusted myself off as Sonic skidded up.

"Does that prove I'm the real deal?" Sonic asked.

I threw up the chaos emerald; he caught it and ran off. I began to fly back down towards the dome were Blaze was. I landed and walked in to see her walking around, just inspecting the dome.

She smiled when she saw me, "Did you give it to him?"

"Yep, he'll be fine now" I told her.

"So he'll beat the time eater?" she asked.

"Well I was able to stay on its back for about five minutes without it tossing me off" I told her, "and

Even then it's just Eggman controlling it."

"So, what happens now?" Blaze asked.

"Well we could go back and try to fix the party" I suggested.

She shrugged, "might as well."

I extended my hand and she grabbed it. I focused and we went back in time.

In The Past-

"So, how're we going to fix this?" I asked Blaze.

"I don't know, you brought us back here" Blaze replied.

"Mr Silver, Miss Blaze!" A young voice called out from behind us.

We turned to see Cream pulling a red wagon full of food with her chao, Cheese, sitting on top.

She ran over pulling the cart, overflowing with food.

"Cream, how did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh, the big creature took me away, but Mr Sonic saved me, but after he left I saw this weird portal

and when I walked through I ended up in town" She told us, "So I got my rings and bought

replacement food for the party."

We began to work, replacing everything. I used my powers to collect the scattered presents and arrange them on the table. Blaze and Cream replaced the food while Cheese decorated. When we were done we sat under the big oak tree and talked.

"So what do we do now?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know, I guess that another portal will appear and everyone'll come through with Sonic" I replied.

"So, Miss Blaze, how have you been in that other dimension?" Cream asked.

Blaze shrugged, "It's a bit better now. They're letting me out of the castle more and more. I even made a new friend Marine but she's a little...hyper."

"Maybe I could come around and meet her" Cream suggested "Mr Silver and the others could come to."

"I could probably arrange that" Blaze replied, "Would you come?" she asked me.

"Yes, definitely" I replied.

"Good, when'll we go over?" Cream asked.

"How about in a week?" Blaze suggested.

"Right so that'd be on the 1st of October" Cream replied, pulling a journal out of her bag, "I think I can make it and so can Amy."

I thought of the date, the 1st of October. That's two days before the world ends. This must be how they all die, but I can't just tell them not to go. They'll go anyway, or they'll wuestion it and freak out at the truth and get themselves killed. I'll have to go to and find a way to divert them away when Eggman comes.

"Could we stay over a few nights? Please Miss Blaze" Cream pleaded.

"... Alright Cream, I'll see what I can do" Blaze replied.

"Yay! You hear that Cheese, we get to stay over" Cream cheered.

"Cream, please stop jumping up and down, I'm happy to but please your making me nauseous" The chao replied.

And then suddenly a portal appeared.

"So this must be the others coming back then" I stated.

Then the Time Eater flew through the portal.

"Or not"

It went straight for us. I quickly flew forward knocking into it in its face. While it was distracted with me Blaze lit one of her fists on fire and uppercut the monster. It growled as it lurched upwards, flying into the sky. I flew up above it and used my powers to tear some of the ground away leaving a massive crater. I used it and knocked the beast back down just as Blaze who had prepared a ball of fire and threw it upwards. The two blasts hit at the same time, flinging dirt and fire all around. I quickly caught the dirt preventing it from touching the newly set up party and Blaze snuffed the flames. The monster clearly battered disappeared back through the portal.


	28. Chapter 28

Silver's P.O.V.-

"Wow that was amazing!" Cream shouted.

"You're a bit rusty" Blaze commented, dusting here hands.

"Hey, it caught me off guard" I replied, "besides I could say the same about you."

"Well this body hasn't endured the hardships the last one did" she told me.

"What are you two talking about, that was brilliant" Cream shouted, with Cheese agreeing.

"Well at least our teamwork is as good as ever" I complimented.

"Hmm, I guess" Blaze admitted.

And just like that another portal opened in front of us. This time we walked through.

In the centre of time-

We materialised through the portal and landed on some weird gear shaped platforms. I looked to my left and right and surprisingly saw the rest of Sonic's friends and more were arriving, each group landing on a different gear. Next was Espio and the rest of the Chaotix followed by Knuckles and Amy. Wait a minute, Amy and KNUCKLES! I had completely forgotten about Knuckles back on the space station. I had realised there wouldn't be enough time and that I couldn't get to him without possibly walking into my Mum and somehow erasing my very existence before I fixed the world. Then I heard him say something that cleared everything up:-

"So the explosion blew me off the space station but luckily Big had caught his fishing hook on my shoe when he passed me. I was pulled down with him and I managed to punch my knuckles into his lift savingmyself."

Then I turned back to my left and I saw them my parents.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

Wow, everyone's here, kind of makes me think Marine would like to have came to, but unfortunately for her I had left as soon as I remembered Silver. I looked at Silver and couldn't help but see a hint of teal in his eyes, then I saw it, a teal oval inside Silver's pupil. I followed his eyes and saw what he was looking at a white bat and a black and red hedgehog.

"Who are they?" I asked him.

No reply.

"Silver" I called.

No reply.

I sighed and lit a small flame in my hand and wafted it in front of his face. He instantly flinched and looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Who are they" I said briefly pointing to the people.

He paused staring again.

"...They're my parents" he replied.

They're his parents? I looked at the bat and hedgehog. I could tell from his quills that Silver wasn't a pure bred, but a bat, really? Well thinking about it, it does make some sense, I mean Silver's ability to fly at high speeds without regurgitating food and his fur is the same colour as his mothers but obviously the hedgehog genes were more prominent, giving him chest fur and also letting him have quills, he even has a coloured area around his eyes the same colour as his dad's fur.

Silver's P.O.V.-

I stared at my father. Though we had helped each other, once during the Mephiles time and when I was chasing Nega in the reality just before the one I'm in now, but if he knew I was his son I'm sure that he would kill me on the spot. I hated that side of my family, the side created from the genes of the alien Black Doom. The other side was full of treasure hunters and thieves such as my mother, Robin Hood and even BatBeard the pirate, granted they had killed people but at least he didn't try to conquer the earth by sending an army of aliens to Mobius. I turned away knowing that my anger could get the better of me. Besides maybe at this point he's different. After all he certainly looks different.

I noticed that the others had started to head off ahead, jumping from gear platform to gear platform. I noticed that at the end sonic was about to fight the time eater. Blaze cream and I began to move. We jumped from gear to gear until we got there. We shouted our phrases of encouragement such as "good luck" and "I know you can do it" as the chaos emeralds began to power him up.

I ignored most of the fight but the others seemed amazed by it. To me it was just the same story that I had read hundreds of times over, Sonic beats Eggman the end, only difference is that there are two of them... wait what. They're both in the same place and if past Sonic learned anything from future Sonic then everything could change. He may not even meet half of us. After Sonic beats this thing I need to find a way of tricking past Sonic into believing that this was all a dream or something. I shook myself from my thoughts and saw that Sonic had bet the Time Eater. An energy wave was sent out from the time eater that transported all of us away.

The Party-

Everyone cheered when we arrived back and then the party began. I was confused by most of the food but fortunately I found a medium sized red food which I assumed was some kind of fruit. I bit into it and enjoyed the taste. I had only eaten one thing my entire life and it felt good to try something else. I found Blaze and we began to talk.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

I looked at Silver's parents. His mother seemed very social but his father was the exact opposite. He just stood away from everyone. When Silver had very rarely talked about his parents he had said his Mum was nice and that his dad was nasty. I could believe him about his dad at least, he looked very annoyed. Silver walked over carrying an apple.

"So, what're you going to do now?" I asked.

"I think I'll stay for a while then just head back" he told me.

"I'll probably do the same" I replied.

After a while I walked off and told everyone about coming over to my world. They all agreed.

Silver's P.O.V.-

Just as the younger Sonic left I knew I had to fix this I said goodbye to Blaze and she reminded me about coming to her world in a week and then I left. I managed to trace the disruption in time back to where the younger Sonic was and I got my idea. I managed to sneak up behind the young Sonic and tails while they were resting leaning against a tree. I managed to sneak up behind them and quickly hit them both sharply in the back of the head with the edge of my gold cuffs. They quickly passed out and fell to the ground. I set it up so it looked like they had fallen asleep. I climbed the tree and using a skill I inherited from my Mum, hung upside down from the top branch waiting to see what they thought of the memories.

Young Tails' P.O.V.-

I yawned and woke up.

"Wow what a crazy dream" I stated to no one.

I heard a weird noise from above and looked up but I couldn't see anything so I went back to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Blaze's P.O.V.-

As I walked back to the castle I couldn't help but think of all the battles Silver and I had been through and that if there were any more were to come then I would be much weaker than I was previously. I saw that the beach was in a terrible state, dry seaweed and driftwood covering the beach. Obviously there had been a storm last night and all the rubbish had been blown up on the beach. I got an Idea on how to clear it. I created two fireballs one in each hand and began to spin, surrounding myself in a tornado of fire. I spun down the beach picking up speed.

Though my body felt weaker my powers felt stronger than ever. I guess this would make sense since I was told my powers would only get stronger with age. So now I must have the strength on a twenty eight year old pyrokinetic. I can only imagine how powerful Silver must be. Before leaving he talked to this chameleon guy, I think his name was Espio, who he convinced to look after the master emerald with his team while Knuckles was over in this dimension. He told me that he now had remembered three lives so, assuming that each reality only lasted until he was fourteen, that's the strength of a forty two year old telekinetic.

And then there's that Melody girl. I could feel a weird feeling when I think about her... was it jealousy?

"Oi, mate how as the party?" I heard a familiar Racoon shout from behind me I turned and began to tell her everything.

Silver's P.O.V.-

So I've got a week to prepare for this. I'll take two days to brush up on what I know about Eggman's machines, four days of training and now that I've had this strange power boost (which I researched and as it turns out kinetics get stronger as they get older, or in this case the more memories they have) I'll need to a just the level of power I use for my attacks and a single day of rest. I got back to the dome to find that all the chao had returned.

"SILVER!" They all shouted flying straight at me.

They landed on top of me knocking me to the ground. I laughed as they tickled me. Eventually they all got off and I walked through to the computer room with Melody and told her the while story.

"So, let me get this straight. You've lived not once but twice before this lifetime. You knew a girl in a reality before this one, who happens to now be a princess, called Blaze who has invited us over to her dimension at a time when the world is going to end then and we're going to stop, probably killing ourselves in the process" Melody recalled.

"Yes" I replied.

"What kind of bad fruit did you eat?" She asked.

"I didn't it's the truth and we're going" I replied.

"Even if this is, crazily, true then why would we risk killing ourselves?" She asked.

"Because, if we succeed we fix this world and here are our choices, possibly die in that reasonably happy dimension or get old and have one of Nega's robots, the beasts or Venice eventually kill us.

I could tell she was thinking about it.

"Well, we've got nothing to lose then, let's go right now" she told me.

"Hold on," I told her "we're leaving in a week, so we'll have time to prepare."

"I think your just afraid to, A. Get proved wrong when this dimension doesn't exist, or B. See your girlfriend, but alright in a week then" she smirked.

"It does exist Melo- wait what do you mean girlfriend" I said, flustered and red in the face.

"It's obvious you like her Silver, your blushing, you spent thirty minutes just describing her and she's a kinetic like you, perfect match" Melody said, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Shut up" I replied turning to the computer, not only to research but to hide my face.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

"So mate just to clarify, you invited the others over, you've lived twice and your jealous that your ex knows a girl called Melody but you invited him anyway" Marine rambled.

"Yes, wait no Silver's not my ex and I didn't say anything about being jealous" I replied angered by Marine.

"Alright mate he's not you're ex... he's your boyfriend" Marine smirked, clearly happy that she was annoying me.

"Wrong again, Silver's just a friend" I said try to keep my face from going red... and failing miserably.

"Right, a friend: - who knows everything about you, happens to be a boy and you know everything about" Marine yammered on.

"You must realise that I'm going to burn you where you stand now" I said igniting a fireball in my hand.

"You'll have to catch me first mate" She smirked.

She began to run straight for the water I let my anger get the better of me and threw the fireball at her. She created a wave and snuffed the flames.

"You know if you hadn't found out you're a hydrokinetic I would have melted you a long time ago" I hissed.

Marine smirked "Marine is the winner, Marine is the winner, nah nah, nah nah nah."

I just sighed just walking back to the castle, annoyed.

"Oh, come on mate, I was only kidding and besides, I promise to give you plenty of alone time with your boyfriend, I'll even get rid of Melody" she shouted up the beach.


	30. Chapter 30

Venice's P.O.V.-

The Doctor has decided that we shall leave for that atrocious dimension. I must collect genetic data from as many life forms as possible and from there I will create my army, a perfect army. But to my surprise the world leader is apparently a pyrokinetic. I must take advantage of this, where there's on there is bound to be more and I'll find every one of them. The Doctor had given me five days notice to train. I'll spend all five of those days in the gym, no sleep what so ever. I need to keep ahead of Silver at all costs. According to one our spy drones the twerp is planning to leave at the same time as us. I could use this to my advantage, maybe even convince everyone that Silver is the bad guy, they'll stop him and I'll stop Ifrit making me look like the hero and in the middle of my heroic speech the Doctor's robots will capture everyone watching and the world will be ours.

Silver's P.O.V.-

I yawned as I woke up, stretching in my chair. I had completed my research last night and now I'm onto the training, but where to start?

5 Minutes Later-

I was surrounded, Ifrit creatures all around me. I had flown straight into one of their nests. They all leapt straight at me. I used my powers to catch the first wave flinging them into the next wave. I created multiple psychic knives and launched them at the oncoming opponents tearing them apart. Next I brought down the ceiling crushing even more. Then a saw it this nests hire leader. It launched itself straight at me claws and teeth bared. I managed to stop it, putting both my hands on its head. It roared and grunted trying to move but I held it in place. I took my steel capped boot and kicked the monster my foot bursting through it destroying it. Some of the Ifrit birds flew overhead in formation to bomb me. I raised my hand, catching their bombardment and throwing it back at them destroying each one. I jumped out of the nest right as the next wave poured out of it.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

I woke up yawning, it was early I looked at the clock and it read 7:00. I knew the breakfast staff wouldn't expect me until at least 9:00. I got out of bed and got dressed. After I was dressed I snuck out my door. I could hear the guards walking to my left. I ran around the right and made it to the main hallway. I swiftly picked up the pace and got out the door. As I made my way through the garden I was almost spotted by a guard but just managed to duck behind a bush. I got out the castle grounds and made my way back towards the beach. I reached Marine's beach hut and knocked on the door.

"Go away, I'm asleep" A voice moaned.

I knocked louder and she opened the door.

"Look whoever you are it seven in the morning and I need my sleep" she said trying to open her eyes.

"Marine" I tried to interject but she just kept talking her eyes blinded by the sun:-

"Look mate, I'm best friends with the princess so you had better go away or I'll get your head chopped off"

"Marine!" I shouted.

"Oh, Blaze it's you mate. I thought it was one of those door sellers, I've had the come around here before mate and *Blah* *Blah* *Blah*

Ugh if we go on the ship at any point Silver's looking after her or better still Melody.

"*Blah* Blah* Blah* so why're you here so early mate?" she eventually asked.

"Oh, I woke up early and just wanted to know if you'll have the ship ready on time" I told her.

"Buuut Blaze, its 7:15 in the morning and I've not had breakfast and I'm still in my PJ's and *Blah* *Blah* *Blah*" I sighed ignoring her, I had gotten used to this.

"So that's a no then" I cut her off.

"Yes mate, basically" she admitted "but to my credit, the ship isn't in that bad a shape"

"Marine you tried to convince me to eat the rats in the lower quarters" I replied "You also complained of one of the cannons exploding on you"

"Okay, okay, I swear that if you help we'll finish the boat by tomorrow and we'll start just after breakfast" she told me.

Venice's P.O.V. (Second last day of training)-

I had demolished all of the robots in the gym. They were truly no match for my power. I had the doctor build a craft full of the apparatus required to create clones. I shall get my army and lay claim to that one world but soon universe after universe will bow before me.

I had gone for a run through the city. I was wearing my new armour, a helmet that not only protected my head but gives me a power boost, allows me to easily communicate with the Doctor and call in reinforcements but also to find the chaos emeralds. I also had my wrist bracers and knee pads on allowing for added protection. My left bracer had the time stone imbedded into it and allows me to, on occasion, slow time. I was about to turn around when I saw Silver. I smirked turning into a ball and beginning to spin. This was going to be fun I thought launching myself straight at him.


	31. Chapter 31

Silver's P.O.V.-

I was just in the city centre seeing how long I could hover for when I felt a powerful strike hit my back, knocking me to the ground. I scrambled to my feet to see Venice with some kind of armour covering parts of his body. He smirked throwing a punch; I easily dodged and countered kicking the clone in the back. Venice went in for another punch but I just hovered back evading his attack, but he had pulled rubble towards him knocking me into the fist. As I was knocked past my double I grabbed the helmet. Pulling Venice and knocking him onto his back. The clone scrambled to its feet and began to fly at speed towards me. It raised his foot to kick me but I blocked it both of us landing on our feet.

"So you've been training as well" I stated.

"More than you're primitive mind could ever imagine" Venice hissed back.

"Really a primitive mind, considering how blindly you follow Nega" I pointed out.

"The doctor is more intelligent than you or I could ever be" Venice said fly straight at me.

I used my powers to raise so rubble causing Venice to smash into it. While it was stunned I crafted a psychic knife and threw it straight at my clone an surprisingly unlike grabbing it with my powers the psychic knife hit Venice and not only knocked it flying but knocked the clone out.

I took advantage of the situation and ran escaping Venice's clutches before he called for backup. I made it back to the dome just as it was time to sleep.

"What happened?" Melody asked, landing on my shoulder.

"Had a run in with Venice" I told her sitting down on my chair.

"Did you win" Melody asked.

"Yes, but still closer this time, almost had me" I told her.

"I should have been there" Melody told me "I could have bet Venice up easy"

I rolled my eyes and began to watch Doctor Who, I'm a sucker for time travel me.

Venice's P.O.V.-

I woke up not next to a bin, not on top of a bin but in a bin. I tried to contain my anger but couldn't, I let it out in a scream of agony and rage. Defeated by that arrogant, naive, low level hedgehog. I could feel the energy flowing through my veins. I could feel the symbols on my hands glowing. With a screech they began to grow, their energy surrounding me. I began to lose control of my body, it acted on instinct. All my body knew was that I wanted revenge on Silver, but if I were to attack him he could get as strong as this maybe even stronger. My body knew it wanted revenge and had to spend this power. It got an idea.

Eggman Nega's P.O.V.-

Venice didn't come back last night. We leave tomorrow. The information I received from his helmet proves that he's alive. But last time I checked his power had risen by tenfold. Perhaps Venice simply got angry enough to release his rage, I wonder what he'll do with the power. Well knowing him he'll probably put it to good use. He'll go after Silver or at least destroy that blasted the chao colony.

"*GRAVITY ANOMALY DETECTED*" an automated voice rang out.

Ah, that'll be Venice. I wonder what mischief Venice performed with that power. I looked at my computer screen:

"Oh my that is, excellent, that is just wow. I knew he was powerful but that's ridiculous." I laughed.

Silver's P.O.V.-

Good night of watching time travel television, movies and eating. I yawned as I got out my chair with Melody tucked inside my left quill. Tomorrow is the day we leave. I'm going to miss this, still might as well spend my last day doing what I love, watching T.V. and resting. As I walked through to the main dome the ground began to shake. I looked out the hole in the dome and noticed something different in the sky. It was dark as if the sun had been covered. I walked out of the dome and noticed it had been covered. Another planet was in front of the sun. It was getting smaller then I noticed it, an orangey red light surrounding the planet. Venice, what is he doing. The planet started cracking and light was coming through the holes until the planet was gone. Burned to a crisp by the sun and Venice.

"Did you like that?" a voice called from behind me.

I turned expecting Venice to be standing there but to my surprise a small robot with a video running on its face.

"If you think this is bad imagine what I'm going to do to you"

I destroyed the robot.

"Eh, what happened?" Melody asked popping her head out of my quill.

"Nothing let's get back inside" I sighed.

That planet could have had life on it. Venice will pay for this.

"So last day to live, what're we going to do?" Melody asked.

"It's not really our last one we have approximately three more day before Ifrit breaks the dimensional barrier" I told her It could be more, and exact date was never verified.

"So what're we doing today?" She asked.

"Not much, just resting" I told her.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

It's finally fixed. No busted cannon, no dented woodwork and no more rats.

"The ship looks brilliant doesn't it mate?" Marine asked.

"Yes Marine, but I don't want you sailing it away and getting it lost before tomorrow" I told her.

"I promise, I promise, cross my heart and hope to die" she said.

"Good, I'm going back to the castle, come around at eight tomorrow morning" I told her.

"Naw mate, ten at the earliest" she complained "I'm tired."

I began to stare her down.

"Okay, okay... nine?" she asked.

I continued to stare.

"Half eight?" She suggested.

I sighed "alright fine Marine half eight."


	32. Chapter 32

Blaze's P.O.V.-

Where is he? Everyone else arrived an hour ago. Even Eggman showed up and robed us of the Sol emeralds and the chaos emeralds. We'll need to set out and find him.

I sighed turning to Gardon "When a Silver hedgehog arrives send him in the direction of the inn at Adler. We'll be there waiting for him."

"Yes your majesty" he replied.

"I've told you not to call me that" I reminded him before we left.

Silver's P.O.V.-

"Right so why are we doing this, I thought we were leaving today" Melody asked me.

"We're doing this because, A. It gives us an advantage against Nega, and B. I'll need my energy, and C. Nega has planned to come straight through time and space right above the first robot just as Sonic starts fighting it." I told her.

"So why don't we leave before him and make the time line sealed?" Melody pondered.

"Because he probably has enough energy to break the seal now shut up, let's get inside" I told her climbing through the airlock that I had unlocked.

~#Power level has reached its maximum, take off initiated#~

"Right then Venice, any sign of Silver"

"No sir we may have beat him to it"

"Good, let's take the jump then"

I locked the airlock and assumed my hiding place behind some deactivated robots.

"So how do you think this ship'll work?" Melody asked.

"Well my guess is that when this ship hits eighty eight miles per hour, we're going to see some serious shit" (Back To The Future Reference) I replied smiling.

And with that the vessel lurched forwards and began to quickly shift forwards. There was a sudden flash of white light and in an instant we were there. I opened the airlock and looked out. I could see Eggman's base with its glass roof from here, there was a cliff face just behind it.

"Air's nice here" I pointed out breathing it in.

"Yuck, tastes like the past" Melody complained.

"Better than the hot air that we've been breathing in all our life" I replied as we flew to the edge of the cliff.

I observed the battle going on beneath me. I could see the machine Eggman was using was the one I had tried to teach Sonic to fight. He was doing well. Him, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Blaze and some other girl who I assumed to be marine were taking the robot on. I knew this was the easiest robot to fight but didn't know they would fight it first. I knew I'd have to get down there but how would I fight this robot. I could break through the back of the robot and just pull the emeralds out, or I could just smash the glass through to Eggman and-

"Right Silver, let's do this!" Melody shouted pushing me off the cliff face.

I hit the glass and surprisingly it cracked but didn't shatter.

"You know you could have stopped yourself at any time" Melody reminded me.

"Well you surprised me and you know that I can't stop myself when I'm surprised!" I complained hitting the glass and this time it shattered sending me down and causing me to land right on the head of Eggman's robot startling the doctor and everyone else. Quickly taking advantage of his surprise, I began to beat on the glass dome that was protecting the doctor. The others quickly resumed their assault as well. I managed to climb around the back and land behind the machine. The robot turned sideways so that one hand was facing me and the other hand was facing the others.

Clearly the strategy that I had tried to teach Sonic wouldn't work with one hand. I began to pull parts off of the robot, nuts, bolts and even bits of metal that were clinging to the robot. I began to throw the bits up at Eggman and began to run around the back and began to twist the bolts holding the vent flap that led to the energy chamber. I unscrewed it and Melody flew out my left quill.

"Get in there and pull out the emeralds" I told her.

She nodded smiling happily at getting to do something before flying in. I began to distract Eggman by flying into his view. He used one of the hands to grab me as he tried to crush my arms and legs. I focused my energy and uncoiled the hand from around me. I could see the lights on the doctor's dashboard power down. Eggman's face was priceless as the machine powered down. Everyone stopped trying to fight and looked at the powered down machine... apart from Knuckles. He had been wailing on the robot's chest and clearly hadn't noticed it had powered down. He slid down, his knuckles digging into the robots metal and punched the support, knocking the robot straight to the ground. Melody flew out and landed on my shoulder, emeralds in hand. Then the doctor's escape capsule popped out of the robot.

"You're going to pay for this! After four nights the world will be mine" he shouted as he flew away disappearing through the hole in the roof I had made.

So that's the date, it'll be four nights till the end comes.

After he had gone I flew up and landed on the exit hole I had made.

"Hey, Silver where are you going?" Sonic shouted.

I shrugged at him as I began to fly away putting the chaos emeralds in the little brown bag I had prepared. Little did I know, escaping the fastest thing alive wasn't going to be so easy.


	33. Chapter 33

Silver's P.O.V.-

"Hey Silver, where're you going?" a voice ahead of me called.

I quickly caught up with it Sonic and hovered passed him.

About ten seconds latter a blue blur ran passed me.

"Hey Silver, can I get the emeralds?" He shouted.

I flew passed him again and up the hill ahead of me.

"He's not going to give up is he?" Melody asked.

"No, no he's not" I sighed as he ran passed us again.

"Can we just kill him" Melody moaned as we flew passed him.

"No, if we kill him then no one can protect the past when we're gone and besides. I don't kill, after what happened in that other reality; I haven't killed Venice so I won't kill him" I told her.

"Come on Silver what are you, chicken?" He shouted running passed.

"Well you may not want to kill him, but you could still rough him up a little bit" she pointed out.

"You know what, I agree" I told Melody while landing next to Sonic.

"So Silver, are you going to give me the emeralds?" He asked.

"Nope, but if you just stop bothering me I won't fight you" I told him.

"Oh, I'm really scared" he sarcastically remarked.

Melody flew off my shoulder and into a tree.

I attempted to throw a punch but he quickly dodged. I tried to throw another but he quickly dodged it to countering and scoring a homing attack to my back. I looked to my surroundings and quickly came up with a plan. We were at the edge of a forest and as I threw my next punch I lifted a tree with my powers. As he dodged he ran into the tree. While he was stunned I grabbed him with my powers and threw him into a tree.

He quickly rose and began to spin dash at me. I put my hand out and stopped him before he could knock me down. I was pushed back the heels of my boots digging into the ground as he kept spinning. I began to push him down and his spinning slowed until he was stuck there, still curled up. I used my powers and once again threw him into a tree. This time he was prepared though. He used his legs and bounced off the tree straight at me. I was shocked at this as he bounced off the tree and landed a kick knocking me down before bouncing off tree after tree at an alarming speed.

"You're to slow!" He mocked as he bounced around.

I got an idea and sprang to my feet. As Sonic bounced off a tree I flew forwards and caught him in a strong grapple. Then I flew straight upwards.

"What're you doing Silver?" He shouted trying to escape.

Then when I got far enough up I began to spin myself while falling head first towards the ground.

"What are you doing? You're going to get us all killed!" He shouted.

I slowed myself to a speed that I knew I wouldn't kill him at and let him go. Throwing him towards the ground and successfully knocking him out. I landed next to him and made sure he was still breathing, he was, and propped him up against a tree so the others would find him.

"You did well" A voice behind me complimented.

I turned to see Blaze.

"But that last bit was just showing off" she told me.

"I made sure I didn't kill him" I told her pulling the emerald out my bag and handing it to her, "what are these emeralds; they aren't chaos or time stones?"

"They're called sol emeralds and I'm their guardian" she told me taking the stone.

"So they're like a chaos emeralds only from a different dimension" I said.

"Yes basically. So from what you just did I'm taking it that you won't be joining us" She said.

"Unfortunately no I can tell the others don't trust me" I told her "I know you do but...

"It's okay" she nodded "I'll see if I can get us all to split up and I'll catch up with you"

I smiled glad that she understood.

"Here this is for the road" she said reaching into a bag that she had put the sol emerald in and pulled out a weird object. "It's tomato soup."

I took the weird item from her and hugged her. I could feel the pyrokinetic warmth from her body. At first it felt like she was going to pull away but she quickly hugged me back. I let her out of the embrace.

"So where's Melody?" She asked.

"I don't know probably hiding from the fight" I told her.

We heard footsteps in the distance.

"I'd better go" I said turning, "See you soon Blaze."

I began to hover off and about halfway through the forest Melody appeared and landed on my shoulder.

"Your girlfriend is nice" Melody smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend" I said even though I could feel the blush on my face.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

The others arrived just as Silver got past the trees.

"What happened to Sonic?" the others asked.

"Silver bet him up" I replied.

"Sonic, Sonic wake up" Amy said grabbing the unconscious hedgehog in a death hug.

Well if he wasn't unconscious before he is now.

Knuckles took the unconscious hedgehog and carried him over his shoulder "We'd better keep moving, if Silver gets all the emeralds who knows what he'll do with them."

"He might have even sided with Eggman" Tails stated.

"Tails, I doubt that Mr Silver would do that" Cream objected "he did just fight Eggman"

"But look at this" Marine replied pointing to Sonic "He did just beat Sonic up"

"Let's go avenge Sonic then" Amy said as she began to run off into the woods. We all quickly followed.

I'm back and I just added 7 parts for you all.


	34. Chapter 34

Silver's P.O.V.-

I continued to fly at speed out of the forest. I couldn't help but admire the world around me, it looks amazing. I flew up and began to fly over the treetops. I could see a squad of robots flying towards me. I spun and dodged them but they circled around and flew after me. I flew away from them. I came to the end of the forest and began to fly over the canyon ahead of me. I turned so that I was hovering backwards now facing the enemy but flying away from them. I created a psychic knife and threw it at them. It cut straight threw the robots but to my surprise even more came flying through the remains of the previous ones. I flew straight at the robots. They fired off beams of energy at me but I just weaved around them before attacking the group.

I punched the first robot and spun forward kicking the second towards the planet bellow. I quickly created two small psychic knifes and threw them into two of the robots blowing them up. One of them flew into me attempting to ram me down to the ground. I caught it and threw it towards the canyon bellow. I caught a large group of them with my powers and smashed them together before throwing them towards the canyon.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

We continued on our way with Knuckles carrying Sonic. When we reached the edge of the canyon and he woke up.

"Ugh, my head is killing me" he said as Knuckles put him down.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted hugging him; the blue hedgehog just rolled his eyes.

"Heard Silver bet you up a bit" Knuckles lightly gloated.

"He got lucky" Sonic snarled "next time I'll get him."

"Well we need to get across the canyon" Tails pointed out as he pulled out a button.

He pressed it and it began to grow. He threw it towards the ground and it began to grow even more until the Tornado was there in front of us.

"Unfortunately the tornado can only carry four of us safely" Tails told us.

"That's okay, Marine, Cream and I'll just run" I told them.

Sonic and Tails climbed into the seats while Knuckles and Amy attached themselves to the wings.

"Have fun Tails" Cream called as the engine started.

"You to Cream" He waved as they began to fly off.

"Blaze, why do we have to walk, you and Sonic could run as fast as the plane, I could be on the Plane and Cream could fly and hold onto the wheel when she gets tired" Marine complained.

"Marine, if you just look along the canyon you'll see" I said pointing to a white and aqua blur flying along and fighting off some black dots.

Silver's P.O.V.-

I knocked down the last robot just to see a red machine approaching. As it got closer I noticed that Tails was piloting it. This must have been the tornado I read about. Then suddenly, the machine started to shoot at me. I managed to doge and continue flying backwards facing the Tornado but fly backwards towards the end of the canyon. I managed to grab some of the bullets with my mind and fly alongside the tornado. I managed to throw the bullets into the engine of the machine bursting a hole's through the engine. The tornado lost power and began to fall... or it would have if I hadn't caught it with my powers. I flew closer to the ground and carefully crashed it.

"That was easy" Melody told me

"It was actually" I replied.

We continued to fly along the canyon. I couldn't help admiring the world but then I remembered, it was going to be destroyed. But still, when I've fixed this the world'll be much better. I reached the end of the canyon and landed taking a rest, I had used up most of my energy doing this I was at the edge of another forest. I could see some fruit hanging from a tree. It was the same as the fruit I had eaten at the party. I pulled some off and handed one to Melody. She looked at it unsure before biting into it and quickly gnawing through it. I sat down with my back against a tree and began to eat.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

We were halfway across the canyon when we found Sonic and the others next to a slightly roughed up Tornado. Tails had clearly been tinkering with the engine but when he saw us approaching he pressed a button and the tornado collapsed back down to its small button size.

"What happened? Was it Silver? Was it Eggman? Was it Nega? Was it..." Marine blabbed on.

"It was Silver" Knuckles complained "it was weird though when he was around I could sense something...strange it gave me a headache."

"I think you're just a sore loser knuckles" Sonic told him.

"No it was weird it was like, like déjà vu" Knuckles told him.

"Well it doesn't matter, the Tornado is busted and I'll need more tools to fix it" Tails told us in a slightly upset voice, he was clearly upset about his plane.

"There's a tool shop in Adler we'll be there eventually" I told Tails.

And once again we set of running.

Silver's P.O.V.-

I got up after we ate with Melody back in my quill and set off. We got to the clearing in the forest where Eggman's base was when I realised something was up. There were signs of a struggle and the base had been and there freshly painted on a wall was Nega's symbol.


	35. Chapter 35

Silver's P.O.V.-

I looked around the corner to see Venice and Nega plotting. I listened in.

"Venice you stay here and get rid of Sonic and his friends" Nega told Venice, "then once you've dealt with them go to the town and make yourself well known. Once we take over it'll make it easier for us to get in a place of power."

"Okay sir" Venice replied.

"Right I'm off to take control of another base I'll meet you at our designated location later" He told Venice as he left in a shuttle.

I looked in Venice's left hand. I could see a chaos emerald and in the right the other kind of emerald.

"Look the emeralds!" Melody loudly pointed out.

"Hmm that voice" Venice turned and saw us, "You two! But how did you get here? We set out first you don't have the power to be here."

"Your right" I told Venice, "We got a ride on your ship."

"That's cheating" it said flying straight at me.

I managed to counter and throw Venice towards a wall. But it didn't faze the clone. It ran at me and managed to knock me back. I got up and pulled parts of the building off and threw them blocking Venice's view as I flew over Venice and landed behind it as the bricks were fly forwards. I surprised Venice by kicking it square on the back into the bricks. But this wasn't the end. Venice got up and brought the roof down above me but I caught most of it throwing bits forwards and following it up with a psychic knife. And the Venice was knocked out the hole in the wall I had made, leaving the emeralds behind. I left the second emerald but picked up the chaos emerald.

Hopefully Blaze would find it. I walked out and couldn't see Venice and after some searching decided that he wasn't here. But then I heard footsteps behind me. I ducked behind a tree. I saw them, Sonic and the others had caught up. They took the sol emerald as I got closer and managed to listen in.

"He must have left this behind" Knuckles said handing the emerald to Blaze.

"Or he couldn't use it" Marine pointed out.

"I don't know but it's getting late" Tails pointed out.

"Your right we should get to the town" Amy said as they left.

I quietly followed them from the tree tops.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

As we continued on to Adler I couldn't help but wonder why Silver was doing this. The only explanations that I could come up with were that either he just doesn't like most of Sonic's friends or then it hit me, the future is still destroyed in Sonic's time and maybe it starts here. It would make sense Silver can be a bit insecure when he's alone. We made it into the next town by sunset.

Silver's P.O.V.-

I fell behind the others but stuck to the path they were on. I had watched the sunset go down when I remembered the item Blaze gave me... what was it called, oh yeah tomato soup. I looked at it and tried twisting the top. It popped off and now there were two bits and both a hole at the top. I looked in one and saw it had a liquid in it. I poured some of it into the smaller one and sniffed it. It smelled good. I stuck my tong into it. It was strangely warm but tasted good so I drank it. The sun had set and it was now dark. I was approaching the city wondering where I should stay when I heard a loud bang. I picked up the pace and made it to the town.

I flew up onto the highest roof and got a good view at the city. There was a crowd below me, but strangely they were all looking up at the sky. I followed their eyes and saw... an explosion? Why are they all just sitting there while people are fighting? I looked in my left quill but Melody was just as amazed as they were. I looked at them some more and realised how petty they were. They weren't being used for combat they were being enjoyed for how they looked. I sat and watched.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

We had decided to stay in at an inn. The others were out watching the fireworks but I knew we would need our rest. I was watching the fireworks from my room watching the fireworks. I looked at the old clock tower to my right. There was a new gargoyle sitting up there, it didn't look like the others though it was a fair bit bigger. Wait a minute, I got a closer look and realised just who it was, but how would I get his attention? I lit a flame on the tip of my finger and tried to get his attention with it.

Silver's P.O.V.-

I was watching the fireworks when my eyes were distracted by something on my right. I turned to see laze looking out the window with a flame in her hand. I wanted to go talk to her but knew I would be seen, possibly by Sonic and the others. I thought about it and eventually got an idea, I had read that psychokinetic's can communicate with others through the mind. I thought it was just an urban legend but I might as well give it a shot. I began to focus, trying to get into Blaze's mind trying to think of one word "hello" when suddenly I saw Blaze twitch.

Who said that she thought?

It's me Silver I thought back.

How are you doing this she thought?

I have no idea but it kinda hurts can you try focusing as well I thought.

She focused, is this better she thought.

Yeah definitely I thought in relief.

So what did you want to talk err- I mean think about.


	36. Chapter 36

Silver's P.O.V.-

We talked- or err, thought through the night. Blaze explained to me that the fireworks happened once a year and that originally the plan was that we were all going to watch them and then stay at the inn. She also told me that I was sitting on top of a clock tower, a device that people use for telling time.

Are they all this big? I thought, I mean if they are then how do people check the time in the forest or anywhere out of the city? I don't think anyone could carry this.

Blaze cut out and I had to focus a bit more I could see her lightly laughing and trying to cover it up as she usually did.

No they aren't all that big she thought in reply.

Then why have this one here, I mean it is pretty but if people can just make smaller ones then why have it?

I don't know, no one really questions it but I guess you've seen most things in your world destroyed Blaze thought back.

Yeah, I guess if the world was left like this I would like things like this to stay I thought.

I saw Blaze yawn she was clearly getting tired from all this focusing and so was I.

You'd better get up early, knowing how quickly you'll need to get up to beat us she thought.

Trust me, knowing Knuckles sleeping pattern I'm safe.

And with that we said good night.

The next morning I had a rather noisy awakening. I heard some loud noise getting stuck in my head.

"What is that horrible noise?" Melody shouted popping out of my quill, she had been asleep while I was thinking to Blaze.

I began to fly up and away from the clock tower but then I realised, I'm really hungry.

I landed on the ground and had a look around for anything I could eat, then I saw it, all the buildings around me had food inside them.

Melody could see from the look on my face, that I was hungry and had an idea.

"Hey, we're saving this world, there are a lot of things worse than taking some food" she told me.

It might have been my mother's genes talking but I agreed. I quickly took a look I looked into one shop and saw a few packet of something marked Dairy Milk Chocolate. There was a small sheet of metal that when I pushed it opened. I held it opened with my powers and then used my powers to pull two of them through the hole.

I pulled some of the packet off and noticed that it was divided into small squares. I snapped off the top three and gave one to melody. She quickly ate it. I ate my squares slowly; it tasted good and became softer in my mouth. I swallowed it and was relieved by the taste. Then I also realised, I had no idea where Eggman's bases were. I had an idea, it would take a lot of energy but it's the only way. I flew straight up into the air and looked down over the world to see that there were tons of tiny islands below me. Which one's the right one? I thought about it then I realised, Nega said that he was going to the next one, so all I need to do is find his massive ship floating above one of these islands. I saw it over an island covered by plants. I pointed it towards the island and Melody pointed out:

"It's like a Plant Paradise."

Blaze's P.O.V.-

I had woken up at the sound of the bells and watched Silver leave. I looked over at Marine, Cream and Amy who were still asleep in our room. I looked at the big clock and saw it was six o'clock. I opened my bag and had some breakfast, just a small tuna sandwich. I wondered where the next emerald would be and then I realised, that Eggman had left in his small shuttle and couldn't go far. I knew the closest island was to the west and that was probably where he headed.

Hopefully Marine hasn't lost the boat already.

Silver's P.O.V.-

I was flying over the ocean. I had seen photos and videos with the ocean in it but had never imagined it would be this big. I continued to fly along the top of the sea. I flew into it, and looked around. I was amazed there was all sorts of life down here. I took a breath in and got a mouthful of water. I spluttered and hovered to the surface.

"If you're going back under there at least make a barrier between us and the water" Melody coughed out.

I couldn't help but agree if I'm going under I'll need to make some sort of psychic bubble. I could see that the island and Nega's ship I turned around to see if anything else was coming when I saw it, there was some big wooden machine travelling through the water.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

Fortunately Marine hadn't lost the boat already and we were well on our way with the engine going and a good wind in our sails. Marine was obviously thrilled boasting about the boast to Cream and Amy, fortunately I don't think anything could ever annoy Cream, Amy on the other hand maybe but she was too busy staring at Sonic. I was thinking about how Silver was going to get to the island. Well if he gets there I better make sure I meet up with him again. I have a plan, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Tails can take the Tornado. One way while Silver, Marine, Cream and I can sail in the boat.

Silver's P.O.V.-

We arrived on the island and I began to run through the forest. I proceed dodging vines and branches until I made it beneath Nega's ship.

"I have a plan." I told Melody.


	37. Chapter 37

Silver's P.O.V.-

I flew up to the airlock I had entered to get in the ship and once again opened it. I climbed inside and began to make my way through the interior. I took a look around, from the outside I knew that the bridge was dead ahead. I ran passed all the engines and eventually reached a door.

"Okay Silver, bust it down" Melody commanded.

"No, it'll set up all sorts of alarms and in theory I should be able to unlock it from the inside" I told her.

I closed my eyes and focused. I felt the gears turning and eventually the door opened. We quickly walked through the door and it slammed closed. I had made it to the bridge and now I had to find some kind of map that Nega would use to find all of Eggman's bases. Then I saw it printed out on his desk. I picked it up and read it. From this I could tell the order and location that Eggman would hide with the chaos emeralds.

I looked down from the window in front of me and saw Nega and Eggman arguing. Nega had landed basically obliterated one of his massive robots with his ship's guns. I managed to get back outside the ship and got a better look. They were in small hover crafts and arguing about something. It looked like Eggman wasn't too happy about Nega taking over his base. I thought about it and realised this whole thing would be a lot easier if I took Nega out. I flew around to the back of the ship and looked at the engines. I used my powers and forced a gap large enough for Melody to get through and sent her in.

Eggman Nega's P.O.V.-

"You are my descendent and you should support me" My descendent argued.

"Well if you were worth being supported you would have already bet that blue rat" I argued.

"Well at least I'm not going gray" he sneered.

"At least my moustache isn't thinning" I argued back.

"Well at least my ship isn't powering down" he said pointing.

"What do you mean- I turned and saw it my ships power looked drained.

My descendent laughed.

"Oh well its nothing these emeralds won't fix" I said holding a chaos and sol emerald up.

"Hey those are mine!" he complained.

"Finder's keeper- I was suddenly cut off when the emeralds began to hover out my hands and just out of my reach.

"Venice is that you?" I shouted up at the figure on top of my ship.

"Guess again Nega" a small creature next to it shouted back.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

"Okay Marine dock the boat at the other side of the island, we'll meet you there" I told Marine.

"Alright mates see you there!" She shouted sailing away.

We started off running through the forest. It didn't take long until we came across a crashed plane, a destroyed robot and two rather annoyed evil scientists arguing. We could tell that Silver had already been here. We ignored and snuck passed the doctors but fortunately Eggman flew away and Nega flew back to his ship. I noticed that there was a crater in the ground and in the centre a sol emerald. I climbed down and picked it up. Clearly Silver knew he needed his head start on Sonic and had made it easy for me to find the emerald.

"How did he even get on the island?" Knuckles pondered out loud.

"Well I knew that he could hover but I didn't know he could fly this far" Sonic replied.

"How does he even do that?" Tails asked, "I mean he must have disobeyed most of the laws of physics."

"Well he's a kinetic, it's like how can Blaze control fire" Marine told Tails.

"How do you even do that?" Tails asked me as we started all moving.

"It's a long story"

Silver's P.O.V.-

I continued through the forest. There was all sorts here, creatures big and small, and trees reaching higher than the naked eye could see. Sure there was the odd robot here and there but still this world is fantastic. I flew over tree tops, under tree tops and even jumped off the trees like I would buildings in the city. I noticed what looked like a much smaller thinner and narrower sea. I flew along the top of it. I could see lots of little animals in there most of them were small and grey things that king of wriggled up the water. But then I saw something different one of the fish was red and yellow. I followed it forwards and it led me to a bigger pool of water with some land in the middle. I landed on it and began to look for the animal. Little did I know this was all a trap.

It turned out the animals must have been sent out to stop Sonic and the others. Because they weren't animals they were robots. There were tons of the small robots and they all jumped at me. I made quick work of most of them and flew away. This world is great even the enemies look brilliant.

"Next time tell me before we go chasing after whatever that was" Melody complained.

"Well it looked like fun" I replied still having fun.

"Do you even know where we're going?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know it's just ahead" I said pointing forwards.

Marine's P.O.V.-

"I'm sailing away, set an open course for a virgin sea!" I sang happily while sailing my boat.

Or I was unnnntil I crashed into the island.

"Marine what did you do?" Gardon asked.

"Well I might have accidently, kinda sorta, possibly maybe crashed the boat" I told him.

He sighed "It looks like we forgot the shovels, well need to go back and get them to dig us out."

"I'm not going anywhere" I said crossing my arms angrily.

"Well I'll go in the life boat with the rest of the crew wait here" he told me.


	38. Chapter 38

Silver's P.O.V.-

I forced my way through the plants and vines. It was a shame to push it all out the way it kinda made the forest look unnatural, I should probably not destroy any more of it, that way I can't be followed. When I emerged on the other side I was on top of a mountain. I could see it, just in the distance there as what looked like a big egg with arms and legs. In one hand it looked like it had a sword in the other a shield. I slid down the hill and landed at the bottom behind the robot. I could hear Eggman arguing with the two robots that I had seen in space.

"Boss there's a blip on the motion sensor I think- Orbot began.

"Orbot I'm the evil genius if I needed you to think I would have programmed you to" Eggman complained.

"But boss I can literally see him he's just down there" Cubot pointed out.

"Don't argue with me!" Eggman shouted hitting the robot and once again breaking its voice circuit.

I flew up the back of the robot and landed on top of the robot. I got to the top and tried stomping on the machine to break the glass of the control pit. Unfortunately unlike when I fell the glass wouldn't break.

"Looks like he learned after what happened last time" Melody pointed out.

I tried again but still nothing. Then I felt a strong grip clamp around me and lift me up. The evil doctor was now face to face with me.

"Where are the others you stupid little pincushion" Eggman told me.

I instantly used my powers to uncoil the robots fingers from around me. I dropped to the ground and the robot tried to smash me with its sword. But I rolled out the way. The robot tried to smash me with its shield but I jumped up, over the shield and onto the other side of the shield. I ran up the arm. I tried to hit the robot square on the control pit but surprisingly it lurched forwards and headbutted me. It knocked me onto the ground.

"You will crumble before the almighty eggs-ecutor" he said laughing.

"Boss that's a terrible pun" Orbot pointed out.

I got up and flew towards the robot kicking it in the control pit. It staggered back a bit but remained on its feet. It lurched forwards attempting to crush me with its sword. I managed to dodge around the sword and land a psychic knife on its chest. The robot was knocked onto its back and I rushed on top of it. I began to smash it, using my gold cuffs in an attempt to break the glass but the robot jumped up launching me against the hill. I got up and saw that the robots sword was beginning to glow. Then suddenly robot swung its sword forwards and sent out a wave of energy. I couldn't doge it; it was too big and too fast. I focused and hit the ground creating a shield around me.

The energy blast hit the shield and was deflected right back at the robot. It hit it and knocked the sword out of its hand. The doctor was clearly surprised and I was confused by power usage. I stood up shaking my head. If I was going to do that I would have to do it sparingly. I saw the sword on the ground.

"Do you think you can?" Melody said pointing at the sword.

"I'll give it a shot" I said focusing and rather easily lifting the sword with my powers and began to run at the robot. I used the sword and swung it at the robot. It created a dent in its chest and knocked it really far back. Unfortunately the robot flipped and landed standing up. I focused once again and the sword swung straight through the robot's legs. It collapsed and the robot's body fell to the ground.

"Well that was easy" Melody told me.

Unfortunately this wasn't the end. The robot's upper torso detached from the lower body and began to fly. I took another swing with the sword but it blocked with the shield. I got beneath the robot and flew straight up landing on its back. I began to whack the robot and dented its back in. I used my powers and lifted the sword. I swung it and cut one of its arms off. The one hand left tried to swat me but I jumped again and ran up its arm. Time to finish this.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

I need to find a way to meet back up with Silver but the only real way to make that work would be to trick the others to go one way. They probably wouldn't let me go alone but if I convinced them that we could cover more ground that way then Cream, Marine and I could take the boat and Silver could tag along. The others could take the tornado. If we managed to convince them then Silver and I could easily deal with anything Eggman threw at us and I rely need to get back to training, I can really feel it the years of just sitting in the castle and letting the guards do most things must have done this to me. We were at the bottom of a massive hill and on the other side I could hear fighting, he must be here.

Marine's P.O.V.-

I'm so board, something had better happen soon. I heard some walking on the upper deck. I ran up to the higher deck and ran up.

"Blaze is that you?" I called out.

"Unfortunately for you no, no I'm not"


	39. Chapter 39

Silver's P.O.V.-

I ran up the arm and managed to kick the control pit. I swung the sword at the robot but to my surprise Eggman caught the sword. I forced the sword down but Eggman's robot stood its ground. I continued to use the sword pushing the robot back, its feet digging into the earth. I could feel the robot giving way when Eggman surprised me. The one hand it had left countered me causing the sword to plunge into the ground, stuck. He upped the power to his thrusters and flew straight up. For a moment I was just hovering there confused wondering what he was doing then I realised that moustached skin head was trying to get away. I flew straight up but the dust and wind from the massive take off boost shocked me and got in my eyes but I continued to fly straight up.

When I opened my eyes I could see the robot was still flying up. I caught up with it and landed on top of the control pit. I slid down the dome and grabbed onto the robot's mostly destroyed shoulder. I swung back and forth and eventually kicked the robot causing it to rotate and begin to plummet toward the planet. From there I jumped to where the jets were and used my powers to snuff them. Now Eggman and I were in free fall. I kicked a hole in the bottom of the robot and Melody crawled in. I used my powers to change the speed we fell at to give melody more time to get the emerald. She eventually came out, but only with one emerald. None the less we jumped off knowing we could pull the chaos emerald from the rubble.

The robot crashed and we landed but to my surprise Eggman didn't just pop out in one of his little escape shuttles.

"Did you kill him?" Melody asked me.

"I don't think so" I replied walking over to the destroyed robot.

I was surprised when touched the robot and its sides popped off and inside was a face of steel and dull red eyes.

Then suddenly Eggman's escape pod launched out.

"Get a load of this! Metal Sonic attack!" he shouted.

The robot activated its eyes glowing red as it lurched for me.

"Boss wouldn't it have been easier to just let metal Sonic fight Silver in its normal state instead of giving it the chaos emerald" Orbot pointed out "now if he wins he'll get it."

"Orbot I don't think you're seeing the genius behind this plan" the doctor said, "Metal Sonic won't lose and after he beats this mange hedgehog he'll destroy the others!"

It's at this point that I have finished charging a psychic knife and throw it straight at Metal Sonic. The robot saw it coming and dodged. I focused and threw the parts of the old robot at it but Metal just whacked it back at me. I didn't notice it at first but Metal Sonic had made his way over to the massive sword, still stuck in the ground.

"He'll never pull that out... right?" Melody asked me with her head stuck out my quill.

Metal Sonic jumped onto the sword's hilt and put its hand on it.

"*WEPON INFORMATION ACQUIRED*" its mechanic voice called out. Acquired

And at that moment the sword began quickly to shrink until eventually it was the perfect sized short sword for Metal Sonic. In its other hand a shield materialised and even on its face a medieval style visor grew out.

"+*OPERATION DISTRACTION*+" the robot announced before running off in another direction.

I dropped the Sol emerald in a place where Blaze could easily find it and gave chase.

Marine's P.O.V.-

"Stay back Silver, Blaze may trust you but I don't!" I shouted at the figure in the shadows, "You took the emeralds and ran from us."

"Silver? Ah yes, that's my name" the strange white hedgehog said stepping out of the shadows.

"Well yes that is your name, Blaze told me all about you and I thought you were nice 'till you ran away like that" I told him.

Venice's P.O.V.-

I was looking for other Kinetics and what have I found? This brown rat and some princess pyro who's probably protected by a legion of guards. Then again I could probably kill all of the guards but if I did I'd get noticed and I want to get on the people of this worlds good side. Well then again they do seem to think that I'm Silver, maybe I could blame this all on him. Why did the locator even bring me to this brown brat of a child? She's far to flimsy and weak to be a kinetic. Granted there was a larger concentration of them up north but not even I could take on that many, well yet.

"Are you or are you not a Kinetic" I shouted at the child.

"Did Blaze tell you that?" Marine asked "I made Blaze promise that she would never tell anyone that ever not even Gardon and the rest of the coconut crew and I told her that if she that I would did blah blah blah blah, blah blah"

Sweet Mobius she's annoying, but I'll fix that. I moved forwards and pinned the racoon against the wall with my powers. While she struggled I could see a faint glimmer of green in the shape of diamonds on her feet.

"Alright you racoon rat, you're going to direct me to the next town" I commanded her.

Marine's P.O.V.-

I tried to wriggle my way out of the weird energy but I couldn't. I looked up at him and surprisingly I didn't see the golden eyes Blaze had described to me but instead saw creepy blue swirly eyes and instead of white chest fur he had weird orange fur.

"No I'm not telling you anything" I growled at him pouting.

Then the reddish energy glow that had previously just been on my body moved up onto my head and began to choke me. I couldn't breathe and began to choke. A few seconds later he released me and I gasped for breath.

"It-t-t, it's just a little *gasp* in the forest down the path *cough* you can't miss it" I said closing my eyes in fear.

And just like that I felt him drop me and rip off some of my fur. When I opened up my eyes he was gone and looking down at my arm there was a small bald spot with a little blood coming out of it just at the edge of my glove. I got out of the ship and put my hands in the water and focused, really, really hard. The cut quickly healed and the fur grew back. When Blaze gets back I'd better tell her about this and make sure she hasn't told anyone else about my powers. I climbed back up into the ship and sat in my hammock I yawned, using my energy and trying to escape Silver had really tired me. I locked the door on my room and fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Silver's P.O.V.-

"Ugh, this robot's just as fast as the original" I complained as I attempted to follow the slightly burnt marks that Metal Sonic had left when it flew ahead.

I tried flying up to get a better view but the trees blocked my view.

"Just knock em all down" Melody suggested.

"No, the others'll know we came this way" I told her.

She signed, "So we're lost."

"Not necessarily" I said pulling the map out my small brown sack "There's a small town on the island, maybe someone saw Metal."

We flew on forwards and eventually I saw a dip in the island, a crater, and in the middle the town.

I landed at the edge of the city. I began to walk around the outskirts. It didn't take long before I heard a commotion. But what the townsfolk said surprised me.

"Did you hear, some fighters are squaring off with a robot in the centre of town"

"Let's go check it out"

I flew onto the rooftops and followed them. The others better not have overtaken me or it'll be almost impossible to get ahead of them again without a fight. I reached the end of the building and saw it.

"Oh, son of a-

Venice's P.O.V. (30 minutes ago)-

After I had retrieved the sample from that stupid racoon I returned to the doctor's ship and he began the process of cloning and mutating the newly formed life form. Once again we took a cell from my dead blood mother (the mink that I was partially formed from) and combined it with that stupid racoon's blood. The doctor took the time stone and put it in the machine. The creature was quickly formed and alike I was at first was three years old but with the same fighting ability. The doctor originally wanted to increase the age so it was 14 years old like me but I told I'd do it later. With that the next in a long of mink-kind was created. The fluid was drained from the container and the new Mink-Racoon hybrid was alive and ready.

"I dub you General Baleirar and you're going to help me"

Silver's P.O.V.-

Below me Venice was fighting Metal Sonic and protecting what looked like a small racoon girl. He looked up at me and smirked. He pulled the sword from Metal Sonic's grip and threw it away and "accidently" at me. I pulled it out of the roof tiles. He continued throwing Metal Sonic into walls and just generally knocking it around. It was then that I noticed Venice's change in clothing, his white previously gloves were now brown. But I couldn't see his symbols, maybe the colour stopped them shining through, I mean Blaze's symbols don't shine through her clothes, and draped over his shoulders was a light blue cape.

Melody found this hilarious as she watched the show from inside my quill, "its hilarious Silver just look at him, all he needs is a mask and he could be a super hero."

I Ignored Melody but she continued in a robin (from the old Adam West batman show) voice, "Holy sour chao fruit batman, it seems Superman is wrestling a strange blue robot porcupine down in Gotham city centre."

I continued to ignore the chao and watch the fight.

Venice went in to punch the robot but it caught the fist and knocked him aside. Venice managed to spin kick the robot to the ground and went in to stomp on it. The robot easily blocked with its shield and tossed Venice aside but, stealing one of my techniques, the clone threw a psychic knife at the robot and crippled it.

"Are you alright little girl?" Venice asked the young racoon.

"Yes I think I'll be okay mister, what's your name" the little girl replied.

"It's Venice, now let's go find your mother" my doppelganger told the racoon before lifting her and flying off.

I was shocked by the whole thing, on one hand its Venice and well he's evil, but one the other hand maybe he realised just what Nega's doing.

"Since when would Venice let himself be referred to as a mister?" Melody thought out loud, "I thought he was an it."

"That's actually a good point, usually he would snap if someone called him Mister" I replied.

(Just a little character note, from now on I'm referring to Venice as a he)

The more that I think about it that racoon did look a little off. I mean those eyes... They were just like Venice's.

"Maybe he's trying to trick them" I pointed out.

"It's Venice; he isn't just going to turn over a new leaf like that, of course it's a trick" Melody replied.

We thought in silence for a moment then Melody finally spoke up "Maybe it's like a bad version of when you first came to the dome."

"Eh, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well think about it, you help protect our brothers, sisters and even mum against Nega and those monsters. And because of that we trust you and help you" Melody reminded me, "maybe he's getting close to them to take them down from the inside."

"Wow Melody, that was... surprisingly... smart" I said shocked by the chao's theory.

"I am smart, you're just too stupid to notice, I do all the work really" Melody "informed" me head held high, eyes closed and with her arms crossed "you just come along for the ride."

I sighed at Melody's childish behaviour and looked down at the people below. They were discussing Venice destroying the robot and how to reward him. Clearly the town thought he was their saviour... but no one had noticed Metal Sonic was crippled but not destroyed. Venice obviously hadn't realised it had the chaos emerald. The robot raised its hand and was about to attack one of the unsuspecting towns folk. I jumped off the rooftop, sword in hand, and took the robot's head clean off. The people all turned and stared at me none of them moving a muscle. I reached down into the robot's chest and pulled out the chaos emerald.

"Is that Venice?" one of the town's folk called out.

I turned from the destroyed robot to face them. They all just stood there, staring at me.

One of them clearly saw the difference in eye colour, my white gloves and lack of cape and shouted "that's not Venice!"

This quickly changed into an uproar; people were screaming and shouting at me, calling me an imposter and telling me the treasure I had retrieved from the robot wasn't mine. It was at this point that I heard something flying towards us.

"My fair town I come to you in your darkest hour what seems to be the- oh *smirk* it's you" Venice said as he landed.

(Little fact, Baleirar means leek in Gaelic)


End file.
